Partners
by poetif
Summary: With a psychopath's knife to Elliot's throat, Olivia's true feelings are forced out. Scared of what will happen with their partnership, she decides to deny them to him and herself until a case comes along creating an undercover operation throwing them together as husband and wife. Disclaimer: Original SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf but the story is all mine! Review People!
1. Chapter 1

They can't even look one another in the eyes.

He had them for several hours before the rest of the squad figured out where they were being held. Munch came through the door first and caught two bullets. One lodged in his upper thigh, the other in his shoulder.

She's sure he's recovering somewhere in the hospital they're in. To her great relief Cragen told her he'd be okay when he'd stopped by to check on her.

Fin was the one that got the sadistic son of a bitch. He kept firing until he was sure Robert Knight was down. It's hard to kill evil sometimes and like one of those knife wielding lunatics in horror movies, the bastard just kept coming at them.

The scene was an absolute nightmare. The physical abuse she could take. But the mental and emotional torture she could've certainly done without.

**8 hours ago…**

_The heat of the day is visible in waves emanating from the hood of the car as they drive. They ride with the windows down, bringing in warm but refreshing air to quell the stagnancy of a long trip upstate. A check with the IRS revealed that Knight paid taxes on a farmhouse he inherited three years prior. _

_Elliot drives while Olivia sits in the passenger seat trying to get familiarized with the psychological profile that Huang put together 72 hours ago before they finally identified the man. Since then, they've slept in shifts, have barely eaten and have been at one another's throats. Cragen separated everyone giving them assignments that would take them out of the precinct and off of each other's nerves._

_They arrive at their destination just before sundown, tires kicking up dust and rocks as they meander on the dirt road up to the house._

_Elliot immediately spots the beat up blue Volvo wagon the suspect was last seen driving. Olivia having spotted it as well immediately gets out her cell phone. With one bar left, she hopes the call will go through._

"_Looks like that long shot paid off Captain the Volvo's here," she tells him, leaning towards the open window hoping her call doesn't get dropped._

"_Good I'll -all the -ate troo-s in t- back y- up," he responds undiscernibly. _

"_Wait – what, you're breaking up," she tries to tell him._

"_I said-_

_She lets out a frustrated sigh before turning to Elliot._

"_I think he said to wait for the troopers before going in, but he cut out."_

"_What do you wanna' do," he asks, studying the house before them. _

"_It's been three days. I want to get this guy, go home, shower and sleep until next year but Cragen said to wait."_

"_You don't know that. He broke up," he tells her with a smirk on his face. "Do you really want to sit glued to these hot assed vinyl seats waiting on back up for another hour?"_

"_Hell no," she responds, reaching for the door handle._

_They cautiously approach the front door with guns drawn. Elliot runs around to the back while Olivia knocks on the front._

"_Robert Allen Knight this is the NYPD, we have a warrant, open the door," she yells, from the porch. _

_Elliot hears their suspect scrambling out the back as he's approaching and grabs his radio giving chase._

"_Liv he's making a run for it out the back door," he yells into the radio._

_Olivia arrives behind the house to see Elliot chasing Knight. She's about 20 seconds behind him watching as the two men run through an expanse of trees behind the farmhouse._

_After nearly tripping and falling several times along with getting hit in the face with various limbs and brush, she catches up with Elliot. They enter a clearing where they find another house._

_Both Elliot and Olivia are unable to close in on Knight and he disappears through the front door of the gray two story clapboard structure. _

_They end up out of breath together on the rickety front porch stopping to listen for movement._

_Elliot takes point, kicking in the front door with Olivia right behind him. At first glance it seems that Knight has simply disappeared into the walls. _

_Olivia gestures upstairs, silently letting Elliot know that she'll check there while he combs the lower floor._

_Once upstairs she sweeps the two bedrooms, the closets and bathroom. Nothing and no one jumps out and she doesn't hear any movement. _

_Meanwhile Elliot enters the kitchen checking for their suspect there. He sees movement out of his peripheral vision a bit too late as a two by four meets the back of his skull with a dull cracking sound knocking him out._

_Knight retrieves Elliot's radio, cell phone and weapon before positioning himself beneath the staircase where he can't be seen as Olivia descends. As she comes down he waits until she's on a lower step before reaching through and pulling on her leg causing her to tumble the rest of the way._

_She yells out as she stumbles forward throwing her arms out to break her fall. Her gun scatters away from her, landing a few feet away. _

_After she gets her bearings she finds Knight standing over her_. _His mouth turns up into a sadistic smile before he delivers a blow with his fist knocking her out completely._

_When they wake up twenty minutes later he's finishing the final touches on Olivia's knots. He has dragged them to the basement and tied them to two poles with heavy gauged rope facing one another. _

"_I have to say that this visit was unexpected," he says standing between them. "But a welcomed surprise."_

"_The state troopers aren't that far away Knight," begins Elliot. "Why don't you just save us all the time and trouble and turn yourself in."_

"_Well Detective Stabler," answers Knight. "This place isn't exactly easy to find and I was not trained to surrender."_

_Olivia knows this from reading Huang's profile of the serial killer. Robert Allen Knight formerly Sergeant Knight is cunning, physically strong and trained by the military not only to be an efficient killer but not to be caught. At 6'4", 240lbs it won't be easy to take him without force. He'd sooner choose going out in true 'death by cop' fashion with a hail of bullets._

"_Once we don't check in they'll come looking for us and____you too," reasons Olivia. "How exactly do you plan on getting out of this," she asks, trying to surreptitiously struggle against her bonds._

"_First of all you can stop trying to undo those ropes," he says surprising her by crouching down in front of her. "You'll just end up burning your wrists in the process," he adds smiling as he returns to a standing position. "Secondly, I recognize the futility of trying to so I'm not going to run."_

_Elliot immediately tenses up. He's a veteran himself. He knows that it means Knight we'll try to shoot his way out no matter the odds. The worry in his eyes is instant as he tries to divert them from Olivia so she won't see but of course, she has already._

_Knight produces a pair of leather gloves from the black cargo pants he's wearing and puts them on. In fact he's dressed in the dark color from head to toe. From the combat boots he's wearing to the bandana on his head, everything's black. With his bowie knife at one side and his firearm on the other, he looks as if he's about to go on some covert mission._

"_Then what's the plan here," Olivia asks. "You're a decorated Iraqi veteran," she adds trying to appeal to his ego. "How's it going to look to your family or fellow soldiers to commit suicide by cop?"_

"_After what I did to those three women," he confesses. "I really don't think it'll matter so stop trying to get in my head detective," he tells her. "I've had better qualified people try and it didn't work out for them either," he advises her. "Now," he tells her moving towards Elliot again. "Let the games begin."_


	2. Chapter 2

There's a knock at the door before Fin pokes his head in.

"Come on in," she tells him, straining her sore body as she sits up more fully. He's a welcome distraction to rehashing their ordeal in her mind.

"Hey Liv," he begins. "How you holdin' up," he asks, wrinkling his forehead with concern.

"I'm fine," she says reaching for a cup of water. "But I'd rather be at home." Truth told she'd rather be anywhere else but in a hospital with Elliot in the adjacent room. Olivia feels like she can hear him thinking from her bed and she doesn't like it.

"You both look like you been through the ringer Liv," he tells her. "Maybe you should actually listen to the doctor this time and stay for a few days."

"I just have some bruised ribs," she informs Fin. "There's no reason to stick around for longer than a day at most."

"And when did you get your MD," asks a tall athletic looking African-American female entering the room in a white lab coat.

"Fin this is Dr. Pate," she introduces. "Dr. Pate this is Detective Odafin Tutuola."

"You can call me Fin," he tells her smiling.

"I hope you're trying to talk some sense into this one," begins the doctor. "She doesn't seem to think a concussion and three broken ribs is cause for alarm."

"Broken huh," Fin repeats smirking at Olivia. "She was just telling me they were only bruised and didn't bother mentioning a concussion at all," he adds crossing his arms over his chest.

Olivia just sits back saying nothing, like a child who got busted with her hand in the candy jar.

Dr. Pate goes through Olivia's chart and gives her a once over. She looks into her eyes with a pen light, checking for responsiveness then checks her ribs as Fin turns away. Olivia winces as the doctor examines her.

"Okay Olivia," she says disposing of her latex gloves. "I'm gonna have the nurse come in and give you something for pain. And don't tell me you don't need anything because I can tell it hurts just by the way you're breathing."

Olivia just nods. As tough as she is, she can't deny how much pain she's truly in.

"So how soon can I be discharged," she asks anxiously.

The doctor just shakes her head. She's had some patients that were impatient to leave before but the lady detective ranks up there with the hard headed ones.

"After the twenty-four hour observation period is over I'll have you discharged," Dr. Pate informs her before leaving.

"Well I'm gonna go and check on my partner," Fin tells her. "And yours too," he adds as the nurse comes in with her meds. "See you later Liv."

"Bye Fin," she tells him as the nurse pushes a syringe into her I.V. "Fin," she yells after him.

"Yeah Liv," he responds poking his head back in.

"Thank you," she says giving him a small smile.

"Anytime," he says, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"_I've been watching you two for longer than you've been watching me," he begins. "And you know what I've noticed," he asks rhetorically. "Ya'll are damn chummy with one another."_

"_We're partners Knight," Elliot explains. "What's your point?"_

"_How long have you two kids been so… friendly," he asks emphasizing the last word as he circles them like a shark._

"_We've worked together for twelve years," informs Olivia. "And like he asked what does this have to do with the fact that you raped and killed three women," she says trying to divert attention back to Knight_.

"_I'm probably gonna die today Detective," he begins. "So excuse me if I entertain myself until that happens," he adds with a chilling grin. "I hear a cop partnership is supposed to be like a marriage," he continues. "Does it come with all the fringe benefits too Stabler," he asks stopping in front of Elliot._

"_If you mean the arguments, fighting and general discord then yes," Elliot answers._

"_I'm sure you know what I mean detective," he says moving towards Olivia. Knight threads a hand through Olivia's hair, leans in intimately close and nuzzles his nose against her skin. _

"_You're trying to tell me you weren't once tempted by this gorgeous creature," he asks Elliot seeing how hard he's trying to hide his anger._

_Olivia tries to pull away from the psychopath not bothering to mask her own disgust. Knight merely tightens the grip he has on her hair. She tries not to show how much he's hurting her but he notices and increases the pressure._

"_Why don't you tell us how you went from being a decorated soldier to a psychopathic murderer and rapist," Elliot asks trying to distract him from Olivia. _

"_Some shrapnel to the frontal lobe apparently," he answers matter of fact but releases the hold on Olivia's hair. "The military shrinks and other docs say it's affected my moral center," he says laughing. "I guess only killing who and when they wanted me to makes me crazy."_

_The two detectives try to go back and forth with the man attempting to stall him until the cavalry arrives. Olivia and Elliot know how unstable he is. And as calm as he's being right now, he is liable to snap for any reason. _

"_If you two are done trying to put off my fun," he says returning to Olivia. "I think we'll get started."_

"_I like to call this honesty or punishment," he tells them. "I can tell if someone's lying to me detectives," he adds giving them each an intense glare. "So if I ask you a question and I think you're being dishonest," he threatens getting an inch away from Olivia's face. "There will be consequences."_

"_And if we decide that we don't want to play your game," asks Elliot._

"_Then me and Olivia here get to play another game all by ourselves whether she wants to or not," he taunts as he smoothes his hands over her body. "And you get to watch."_

"_Take your hands off me you prick," Olivia seethes as tries to wriggle out of his grasp._

"_Ask your questions Knight," Elliot yells through clenched teeth. _

"_I thought you might see things my way," he says going back to circling them like prey. "Both of you stand up," he orders._

_They struggle a bit sliding their restraints up the metal poles but manage to get into standing positions._

"_Elliot," he turns. "The first question is for you and please remember to tell the truth."_

Olivia startles awake. She doesn't even remember falling asleep. It must've been the ridiculously strong pain medication they gave her.

She jumps a bit not having immediately noticed Alex standing at her bedside.

"Hey, sorry to scare you," the ADA says pushing up her glasses in a nervous habit. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she says per her usual answer. "It looks worse than it is."

Alex is disturbed at seeing the bruises marring her friends' normally beautiful face. She steps closer to Olivia's bed and reaches for one of her hands giving it a squeeze.

"How are you really," she asks in voice filled with sincerity and emotion.

Olivia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She's never had a problem getting anyone to open up to her. But even having a PhD behind your name isn't enough to guarantee Olivia spilling her own guts.

"Talk to me Liv," Alex presses.

Olivia's eyes suddenly become glassy with unshed tears. She looks down at her lap and away from her friend's sympathetic gaze.

"I thought he was going to kill us," she says nearly whispering.

"What happened at that house," questions Alex. "Did he rape you?"

"No Alex," she answers honestly. "But with what he did to us mentally, he may as well have."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia's thoughts begin racing as images of their ordeal flood her mind. Alex sees the anguish on her friend's face hoping she'll share with her.

"_So Detective Stabler," begins the psychopath. "Have you ever thought about Olivia in a sexual manner," he asks standing next to her caressing her face with the back of his hand._

"_She's my partner," says Elliot not really responding._

"_That's not an answer," Knight yells. "Maybe you need some incentive," he continues and surprises both detectives when he back hands Olivia causing her to scream out._

_Elliot lunges futilely at Knight immediately enraged at the man putting his hands on her._

"_You son of a bitch!" _

"_Answer the question," responds Knight in a calmer voice._

"_Yes," screams Elliot. "Okay. Yes I've thought about her sexually," he adds refusing to look at the shock registering on Olivia's face. She may as well have been slapped again._

"_Now see," he says, standing between them. "Is the truth really so difficult," he asks, moving towards Elliot. "Your turn Detective Benson same question," he tells her, literally twiddling his thumbs like a cartoon character in anticipation. _

"_What are trying to prove," she says, trying to reason with the man. "By the end of the day you'll be dead or in Riker's."_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk," says Knight. "And I thought we all understood the rules."_

_The serial killer gut punches Elliot knocking the wind out of him causing him to double over as far as he's able to while restrained._

"_I didn't lie," she yells. "I didn't even answer!"_

"_My game, my rules," he tells her. "Which means I change them whenever I want," he taunts. "And not answering or stalling gets you the same consequences as lying."_

"_Yes," Olivia seethes. "Yes okay, is that what you want to hear!"_

"_Yes it is," answers the lunatic. "I appreciate the truth when I hear it."_

"_Good for you," says Elliot breathlessly as he recovers._

"_Next question Detective Stabler," he says standing next to Olivia. "Why do you think your partner's still single," he asks. "She's a beautiful woman, seemingly intelligent and apparently capable. What's the problem here?"_

_Elliot takes a breath before answering, chancing a glance at Olivia. With just eye contact she's trying to tell him to make it believable._

"_She works long hours and doesn't have a regular nine to five job," he tries to explain. "It can't be easy meeting or keeping someone with what we do," he answers honestly._

"_That is a good logical answer Elliot," Knight says moving towards Elliot. "And I honestly think you believe that to be the truth," he tells him. "Okay Detective Benson you're turn."_

"_He just answered your question," says Olivia trying to sidestep answering. _

_Knight gut punches Elliot again and adds an elbow to his jaw bloodying his mouth. "You have your partner to thank for that," he tells him as he's doubled over again._

_Olivia squeezes her eyes shut no longer able to watch Elliot being assaulted._

"_Alright," she shouts. "I'll answer! Just stop hitting him!"_

_She takes a deep breath to get her thoughts together before answering._

"_Most of it is the hours and work I do," she begins. "But…some of it…is because every man I date long enough to matter…believes I'm in…too close…to my partner," she explains nearly making a misstep with her words._

"_Now," starts Knight. "Don't you feel better having gotten that off your chest," he says sarcastically, moving towards her. "I'd bet you'd feel even better if someone helped you burn off some of that excess energy you must have stored up."_

"_No," she responds instantly. "But I will feel better once you're in a casket or a cage," she tells him, earning Olivia her own gut punch._

"_That was not nice," Knight whispers to her. "I'm being as cordial as I'm capable of being in my current situation and there she goes with the mouth," he adds turning to Elliot._

"_She doesn't mean it," Elliot tells him. "You know how they get when they don't get any after a while," he says, changing tactics._

"_Do I ever," Knight responds enthusiastically. "That's why those three bitches had it coming," he adds. "So you agree that she needs some help loosening up?"_

"_Oh yeah," Elliot says, grinning. "But I think it's only fair I should be the one that gets to do it," he continues. "After all, I'm the one that's had to put up with her," he reasons._

"_Really," Knight asks. "I guess that ring on your finger doesn't mean much then. And here I thought you were the devoted type," he says, suddenly landing a two punch combination to Elliot's face and abdomen. "I told you I can tell when someone is bullshitting me detective," he yells as Elliot's doubled over. "I wouldn't advise trying it again," he continues, calming. "Now back to the game."_

_Elliot now has a bloody nose to match his bleeding mouth._

"_I believe its Elliot's turn," he says turning towards Olivia. "So Stabler, did I tell you how good I am at reconnaissance," touts Knight. "Why haven't you told her that you've been divorced and have a new address as of," he says pausing dramatically to look at his watch. "Three months ago," he adds with a self-satisfying grin._

_As dumbfounded as she is, Olivia doesn't hesitate to respond first._

"_His personal life is none of my business," she offers adamantly. "He didn't have to tell me."_

"_Well aren't you the loyal one," Knight says caressing the cheek he slapped earlier. "But I didn't ask you did I," he adds. "I'm waiting Elliot."_

"_I didn't want her to know."_

"_Not good enough," Knight replies, punctuating the statement with another punch to Olivia's side. _

"_Shit," says Elliot. "Okay," he yells. "I didn't want her to think I wasn't strong enough to hold my marriage together…that I'm not the man she thinks I am."_

_Olivia's head pops up. She tries to convey that she'd never think that with just a look but Elliot avoids her eyes. _

"_You know Elliot," he begins walking towards the detective. "You need to learn to let things go. Maybe you would benefit from some time with a qualified mental health professional."_

_Olivia laughs dryly at the irony. _

"_You raped and murdered three women," she begins. "You're holding two cops hostage, torturing us with this sick game in the process and he's the one that needs some couch time, are you kidding," she asks incredulously._

"_Hey I haven't denied or hidden anything I've done," he offers. "I can't say the same for your partner here," he says patting a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Holding all of that in must've been eating the poor guy alive," he tells her. "No worries though, I'm here for you."_

"_That really comforts me," spits Elliot._

"_And since we're baring our souls here," he says, starting towards Olivia. "Why don't you tell your partner how long you were in group therapy," he reveals. "Talk about irony. A sex crimes detective whose been sexually assaulted."_

_Elliot looks half angry and half nauseous. He knew something happened in that damned basement. _

_Olivia looks like she's praying for the floor to swallow her up and for the whole ordeal to be over. She'd take a bullet over the look of shock and pity on her partner's face._

"_A year," she confesses, nearly whispering._

"_If a partnership is supposed to be like a marriage," Knight begins. "I gotta say this one is seriously dysfunctional," he adds. "Other than no one else wanting to put up with either of you I can think of only one reason why you'd stay partners for so long," he theorizes. "A crazy little thing called love," he says, singing._

_They both pop their heads up and eye the psychopath like he's revealed a secret everyone including them, agreed never to discuss._

"_Come on, you guys are detectives for cripes sake," he says laughing. "And here you are acting is if you didn't know," he continues. "Now I'm only going to ask both of you this question once," he adds seriously before taking out his knife. "Then I start cutting," he warns walking over to Elliot._

"_Olivia I have a feeling you'll be more forthcoming with the truth," states Knight. "So we'll begin with you," he tells her going to stand next to Elliot. "So how 'bout it, do you love your partner Detective Benson," he asks poised with the knife at Elliot's throat. She can see the harsh florescent lighting of the basement glinting off the knife's sharpened point. Knight nicks her partner's skin letting a trickle of blood run down his neck._

_She closes her eyes at the sight while at the same time trying to hold back the emotion behind the question._

"_He's been my partner for over a decade," she begins. "He's saved my life a dozen times and he's my best friend…of course I love him," she reasons, hoping to placate the crazy man._

_Knight drags the knife painstakingly slow across Elliot's skin, cutting deeply enough for him to yell out in pain._

"_I told you the truth," she yells. "Why are you hurting him?"_

"_You know what I meant," answers Knight calmly wiping the blood from the knife on his pants. "Now you'll have matching scars," he says, revealing just how much research he's done on them. "Let's try this again shall we? And if you don't answer correctly this time, I'll gut him," he tells her, laying the knife against Elliot's throat again. "Are you in love with your partner detective," he asks pointedly._

_Olivia tries to breathe. She knows her chest is rising and falling but she swears no air is getting in. As a cop, she really shouldn't be hyperventilating nor having a panic attack at the asking of a simple question. But it isn't so simple for them. If it was just hers that would be hurt for not answering instead of Elliott, she'd gladly tell Knight to go screw himself and take the punishment. But fortune rarely if ever favors her._

"_Yes," she acknowledges in a voice she doesn't recognize. It's a low harsh whisper like when you're trying to breathe after a long run._

_She cannot look at Elliot's face. She can't even fathom what he's thinking. Olivia is scared at what she'll see in his eyes. If it's pity she absolutely cannot handle that. If they survive this ordeal, she's putting in her retirement papers from Belize. There's no way she'll be able to face him again._

"_Damn I'm touched," Knight taunts. "And look at him he's touched too," says Knight nearly giddy. "He's getting all glassy eyed," reveals Knight._

_Olivia's head pops up then. Elliot is not looking at her with disgust, or pity or even his usual anger. He's looking at her in a way he's rarely allowed her to witness. She hasn't seen it since he had a gun to his head in a warehouse in what seems a lifetime ago. He's been careful not to show her that side of himself. They've been careful with so many things since then._

"_Alright Elliot," Knight says, walking towards Olivia. "Same question my friend," he says, cutting the buttons from her shirt intentionally slow, revealing her bra. "And let's not test my patience," he adds._

_Just then flash bangs crash through the small basement windows. Knight abandons Olivia and pulls his gun firing at anyone coming through the door. The entire thing is over in a matter of seconds and Knight is dead in the end. _

_It doesn't matter though. The damage to Olivia and Elliot's partnership has been done._


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't really want to talk about it Alex," Olivia says, coming back to the present. "I just want to get the hell out of this hospital and go home," she tells her friend.

"It's okay," Alex tells her. "You were just held hostage and assaulted by a psychopath and I'm grilling you like a hostile witness on the stand," she adds. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," says Olivia releasing her hand to pull her knees up to her chest before realizing how painful the new position would be and wincing.

"Do you need me to get a nurse," Alex asks, watching as Olivia looks passed uncomfortable.

"No I'm fine," she says quickly. "I just need to remember that I have three broken ribs."

Alex cringes hearing the extent of her friend's injuries.

"I hope he's burning in hell right now," seethes the ADA as her ice blue eyes darken a shade.

"You and me both," adds Olivia.

"How's Elliot," asks Alex calming.

"Um, fine I guess, "Olivia answers noncommittally. "I haven't seen him since they brought us in."

Alex doesn't miss that the woman she's known for over a decade is immediately uneasy at the mentioning of her partner's name but decides to give her a pass. She's always known about the bond the two detectives share. It's like a club you need a secret decoder ring for and only Elliot and Olivia are allowed at the meetings. Alex doubts if she'd tell her the entire story anyway.

"Well I'll let you get some rest," says Alex. "You look like you could use it," she adds.

"Gee thanks," Olivia replies, giving the blonde a small smile but not protesting.

"I'll check on you later," she adds, giving her friend's hand a squeeze before leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts.

"Shit," Olivia says to herself. She stares blankly at the ceiling trying to get the image of Elliot's expression out of her head after she admitted the truth.

If she knows her partner as well as she thinks she does, he'll leave it up to her to address it. And if she does bring it up, he'll probably say how he knows she was just saying whatever she needed to pacify Knight. _Unspoken_ feelings blew them apart a few years ago. But these _spoken_ feelings…she doesn't know if she'll be able to ignore what she said even if he's able to. Not having the benefit of hearing how he feels is killing her.

Next door Elliot is staring at his own ceiling. To his credit he's actually stayed in the hospital per doctor's orders. He has a broken nose that's been reset, a concussion from the two by four to the head, his neck is bandaged from the cut and he has his own cracked ribs but nothing he wouldn't normally have talked his way out of by now.

The truth is he knows Olivia's still in the next room and he likes the idea of being near his partner. Elliot's genuinely floored at her admission. He's not surprised, just shocked she actually admitted it even under threat of his death. Needless to say he's conflicted about the situation he's found himself in.

Should he tell her how he feels or does he let so much time pass with neither of them bringing it up, that things get back to _normal_ between them? But what kind of normal is going to happen with Olivia having said she's in love with him?

Elliot knows she didn't have a choice but if there was ever an instance where he wishes he could unhear something, this is most certainly one of those times.

With Munch, Fin and the SWAT team busting in, Elliot didn't have to spill his guts about how he feels about Olivia. It's not fair to her but because of that, he has the power. But, as the saying goes, with power comes responsibility. So he has to decide what he's going to do with the knowledge he has.

His thoughts are interrupted by two soft knocks on the door. Elliot is surprised to find his ex-wife entering with his youngest in tow along with the twins and Kathleen. He knows Maureen would be there if she could, she's away at grad school out of state and has already called.

"Daddy," Eli screams running to jump into his father's outstretched arms.

"Hey buddy," Elliot says, wincing.

"Careful Eli," warns Kathy. "Daddy's got boo boos," she tells the blonde curly haired little boy.

"How ya doin' Dad," asks Liz giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm better now sweetie," he answers honestly, eying most of his brood.

"Maybe you should think of retiring," says Richard shaking his father's hand. "You're getting too old to be chasing nut jobs."

"Chasing psychopaths helps pay for that college whose parties you enjoy so much," advises Elliot.

"Yeah Dick," says Kathleen enunciating his old nickname before planting her own kiss on Elliot's cheek. "It also pays for those classes you decide to attend when you're _not _chasing girls."

"Hey I'm a freshman," he explains. "I'm supposed to be having fun."

"This fun better not be reflected in your grades," chimes in Kathy. "Or else you can take out student loans to pay your _own_ tuition next year," she warns.

"So when do we get to spring you from this place Dad," asks Liz.

"Tomorrow I'm hoping," Elliot offers, hoping he's right. He doesn't enjoy hospitals any more than his partner lying in the next room.

"Well at least you didn't get shot this time," notices Kathleen. "They should give you some type of frequent visitor card or something for this place," she adds giving everyone a chuckle.

"I want pizza," demands Eli, interrupting the conversation.

"How do we ask for things son," admonishes Kathy.

"Can I have pizza please," repeats Eli in a nicer tone.

"I guess I should feed them," Kathy recognizes. "We came here straight from picking up Liz and Richard."

"Can't we choose something healthier," questions Liz.

"Why? Does _Andrew_ think you're getting fat," asks Richard, taunting his sister.

"No he doesn't," she quickly responds, eying her twin for having obviously revealed something she hadn't told her parents about.

"Who's this Andrew," asks Elliot. "And when do I get to meet him?"

"After he's been around long enough for me to warrant putting him through that kind of scrutiny," the teenager answers maturely. Elizabeth has always been the wiser one of his younger children.

"Good answer," Kathleen tells her. "I'm gonna have to use that myself one day."

"What's up with the double standard anyway Dad," asks Liz. "You didn't ask Richard to introduce you to any of his little girlfriends."

"That'd take too long," says Richard, smiling and garnering a slap to the back of the head from Kathleen.

"Yeah because my son's such a player," Kathy jabs. "Why don't you guys head to the van and I'll meet you down there."

All the children say their goodbyes leaving the adults alone.

"He's a lot more sentimental than he wants anyone to believe," Kathy says about her eldest son. "There's a girl named Amanda whose name I've heard more than once."

"Good to know," acknowledges Elliot. "I want him to enjoy being away from home for the first time but not enough to make us grandparents."

"You've taught him to respect himself and any girl he's with enough to use protection," she admits. "I think he'll be fine."

"What about Lizzie," he asks, using her childhood nickname. "Has anyone met this Andrew guy?"

"She and Richard go to the same school El," she begins. "I'm pretty sure your son has inherited enough of your personality to have threatened the boy properly already."

"Good," he says simply then smiles. Even if their marriage didn't work out, he's happy to know they got it right with the kids.

"So how are you really Elliot," questions his ex. "And don't give me the party line, tell me what the people in the white lab coats told you."

"They reset my broken nose, I have a few stitches under this bandage and a couple of broken ribs," he informs her. "But hopefully I can go home tomorrow," he tells her, even though it still feels awkward to refer to his two bedroom apartment as home.

"Well like Kathleen said," she starts. "At least you didn't get shot again," she continues, kissing him on the forehead. "Call if you need a ride," she says before heading for the door.

"Thanks Kath, for bringing the kids by," he tells her with a grateful tone.

"You're welcome," she tells him. "Let me know when you're feeling well enough to handle picking up Eli for your time with him."

He nods and Kathy leaves him alone with his thoughts, which turn swiftly to his partner in the next room.

They can just try to ignore what she said but he doubts it'll work. The glances and subtle touches that can mean anything he's used to. They've been flirting with one another off and on for years. It was nothing. This. Olivia's confession, whether it was under duress or not, it's not nothing.

As he lays in his bed beneath the cold, white impersonal sheets he tries to close his eyes hoping he'll succumb to a blissful sleep. But his brain won't allow him that rest. Images of his partner's face continue to flash past his mind's eye. The conversation from the last moments they were in that room continue to resonate in his head.

"_Are you in love with your partner detective?"_

"_Yes."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy. Happy Memorial Day!**

Elliot absolutely hates being restricted to the confines of his apartment. The doctor won't clear him to go back to work for at least another two weeks. He's already spent a week on his sofa and hasn't been able to pick up Eli. It's rubbing him the wrong way like sandpaper. Though he talks to him on the phone each night, it just isn't the same. And, per department policy he also has to get past Huang before he gets to wear his gun again. He suspects Olivia is in the same boat and detesting it just as much.

Not that he'd know. He feels very cowardly for not having called her. But then again she hasn't exactly reached out to him either. Though they've not been in the same place since Knight held them hostage, it seems they've mutually agreed not to discuss the 500lb gorilla taking up the room.

First it was since Gitano, now it's since Knight. Life truly does come full circle sometimes.

Munch is recovering slowly but surely. And, through Fin and Alex they both know each other's medical conditions. They're healing at pretty much the same pace so should probably return at the same time.

What a day from hell that's going to be…_unless_ he can do something to head off the awkwardness.

Once a Marine, always a Marine. He's the kind of guy that runs towards trouble not away from it. He is _not_ a coward. At least that's the little speech he gives himself as he looks in the mirror to shave.

Elliot's had difficult conversations before. But he can admit to himself that the women in his life have always had more courage when it comes to those concerning personal feelings. On more than one occasion he's known a sit down was needed but waited for them to initiate it.

Kathy is the one that breached the subject of divorce…both times.

Olivia is the one who came to his place after the Sennet case when she returned from Oregon and they couldn't agree on anything. She's the one who warned him he'd lose the best thing he ever had by not talking to his wife about things that were eating at him on the job. And she's the one that told him he was screwing up with Kathleen by not dealing with Bernie's mental illness.

Elliot's always been more comfortable with hoping things would change without having to talk, than he's been with getting things out in the open. It's why his first separation from Kathy and Olivia's requesting a new partner completely took him by surprise…denial and all that.

He stops and stares at himself in the mirror wondering when and how the hell Olivia could've fallen in love with a man who has such a tendency for making the wrong choices. The button down Hawaiian shirt he's chosen is a clear indication.

As he chooses to slip on loafers over sneakers he'll have to bend tie up, Elliot decides he needs to ask her. With his wallet stuffed into the back pocket of his jeans, he puts on his watch and grabs his sunglasses. His ribs still hurt like hell but he needs to talk to her before he gives himself a heart attack trying to wait another two weeks.

He figures he'll encounter less people that will bump into his broken ribs if he just takes a taxi to her place. And as he gives the driver her address, he can't help but feel like it's one of the most important conversations he'll ever have. _If_ she lets them have it. She has her own stubborn streak like when he wanted to talk about her attempts at adoption. Trying to break into Fort Knox probably would've been easier.

She likes to discuss personal issues about as much as he does.

Olivia's week at home has been pretty uneventful. The swelling in her face has gone down enough to be seen in public without scaring small children. She has a limited range of motion with her broken ribs but she's managed to do all her laundry. Fin was kind enough to bring all the case files from her desk so her inbox is empty. She has no idea how to occupy the rest of her time for the next two weeks.

She does know that even though she likes Huang, she doesn't want to see him nor any other shrink.

Taking things out on the shooting range or a run around Manhattan doesn't always work. So over the years, Olivia has learned not to hold on to so much. If she hadn't there's no way she could've survived in the unit for as long as she has. Then again, her partner may have had something to do with that.

Though of all the things she wishes she could unsay, what she said to him while being held by Knight unequivocally tops that list.

But if she knows Elliot like she think she does, he'll be more than happy to believe she was just saying what she needed to in order to save his life. Then, they can go back to living in the feigned ignorance and comfort the status quo offers.

It's 6:45pm on a Thursday night and Olivia has found herself with a desire to cook instead of ordering take out. She's in the mood for pasta so she's diced tomatoes, green peppers, garlic and is currently working on onions for the sauce. They're making her tear up like she's at a funeral.

Her cooking is interrupted by two knocks on her front door. After deciding not to pretend she isn't home, she turns the sauce down to simmer and washes her hands.

When she sees who's on the other side of her peep-hole, she's a bit hesitant to open the door but decides she has to see him sooner or later.

Elliot mistakes the tears she's cried because of the onions for those of sadness and is instantly concerned. He steps across her threshold taking her face in his hands, wiping at her tears with the pads of his thumbs before pulling her into an embrace. Though surprised by his affections, she automatically returns the awkward hug.

"What's the matter Liv," he rasps in a voice laced with worry. Elliot pulls back and returns his hands to the smooth skin of her cheeks while hers are at his waist.

She realizes he's seen the onion tears and one side of her mouth smirks at his mistaken pity.

"It's nothing," she tells him. "I was chopping onions for some pasta sauce," she explains raising her eyebrows in slight amusement.

He slowly removes his hands from her face sticking them in his front pockets. A sheepish grin and a slight blush spread across his face.

"Oh," he says. "I guess I over reacted then."

"It's okay," she tells him, backing away. "Come on in I'm sure there's enough for you too if you want," she informs him returning to the kitchen.

She's dressed leisurely in a well worn cotton v-neck t-shirt and some fitted dark jeans. Olivia is shoeless so clearly she hadn't planned on leaving the house. He's never noticed her toes before. Did she always paint them such crazy colors? What do they call that? Burnt orange?

"You're actually cooking," he asks, closing the door before taking a seat on the barstool in front of her counter. He gets an amused look on his face watching her. "What happened to 'they invented this thing called delivery'?"

"I don't do delivery _all_ the time," she informs him. "And besides, it's no fun cooking for just one person."

"I know what you mean," he says, nearly inaudible. "You need any help?"

"Um, sure," she answers. "You can make the salad while I finish the sauce and take the bread out the oven."

Elliot maneuvers himself past her to wash his hands. He grabs a salad bowl from an overhead cabinet to rinse before grabbing the vegetables from the fridge.

They work as well together in the kitchen as they do in the squad room. After about twenty minutes they have spaghetti with meatballs, a salad and garlic bread sticks. Elliot takes it upon himself to set her small dining table.

"I have beer, wine and bottled water," she says, looking in the fridge.

"Wine sounds good," he tells her, knowing a little liquid courage won't hurt.

Olivia picks a bottle of Riesling from a lower cabinet along with two glasses while Elliot carries the plates over to the table. After she pours, they sit down together.

"This looks great Liv," he says, laying a napkin in his lap.

"Thanks," she tells him, smiling. "But you don't have to sound so surprised about it. Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't."

"It's just a pleasant surprise is all," he says, giving her a slow flirtatious grin.

They banter over menial things while they eat, not yet delving into the heavy conversation she suspects spurred this rare visit to her apartment. When they're done he helps her clean up and afterwards carry their wine glasses into the living room.

"You should definitely cook more often," Elliot says sitting next to her on the sofa. "And don't be afraid to bring the leftovers to work," he adds, sitting wide legged and relaxed.

"You wish," she says smirking at him. "Now why don't you tell me what brings you by, since you didn't even know I was cooking."

"I was going a little stir crazy at my apartment," he begins, clasping his hands together. "And I didn't think I could wait two more weeks to talk to you," he continues, more seriously.

"What's so pressing that you couldn't have just called," she asks, turning towards him while moving to the corner of the small sofa.

He mimics her position, finding himself in the opposite corner facing her.

"Those things we said when Knight had us," he begins. "I haven't really been able to get 'em out of my head."

Olivia takes a deep breath and runs a nervous hand through her hair eying the sofa cushions instead of the man sitting across from her. So much for knowing Elliot so well.

"We both said what we needed to say," she starts in a low tone. "Knight was the cat and we were the mice El," she continues. "He enjoyed toying with us," she concludes, continuing to avert his gaze.

"I know," he agrees. "But I need…everything _I_ said in that basement was true," he blurts out taking her by surprise.

Olivia raises her head to find the fearful but sincere look of her partner's eyes.

"We've been partners longer than most El," she begins. "The only thing that surprised me was the news of your divorce."

"I should've been the one to tell you," he starts. "I'm sorry you found out that way."

"You don't have to apologize," she responds. "We don't have to tell each other everything," she tells him, taking a sip of wine. "I didn't tell you about going to group therapy."

"I knew something happened in that damned basement," he admits, edging a bit closer. "I just wish you would've trusted me with it."

"I wasn't going to have you thinking I was too weak or physically incapable of backing you up," she reveals. "I didn't need you doubting that I could do my job."

"It was that stupid comment I made about coming to your rescue that made you feel that way," he acknowledges. "I hope you know by now that I didn't mean that."

The sincerity in his voice garners her immediate attention.

"I know," she says with a slight smile. "But the whole situation shook the confidence I had in myself _and_ this partnership."

"I hope you're confident enough in both now to talk to me about Knight," he tells her, edging closer still, reopening a topic of discussion he can tell she doesn't want to get into.

"I'm willing to try," she responds honestly before taking a sip of wine.

"Were you surprised about my answer to his first question?"

She thinks about it. Was she really that shocked about the fact he's thought about her sexually over the years? Not really. There have been plenty of times she's arrived to the precinct having had a date interrupted.

"With some of the get ups I've had to wear for under covers," she tells him. "I'd be insulted if you'd _never_ had a single sexual thought about me," she informs him returning her glass to the coffee table. "Even though you do act like an overprotective, jealous ass from time to time," she adds, giving him a small smile.

He acknowledges the truth by returning her smile then continues. "Liv I need to ask you…I need to know if you were honest when you said…how you feel about me," he asks, managing to get the words beyond his lips.

And there it is.

Olivia gets up from the sofa taking her glass and returns it to the kitchen. She needs the time to come up with an answer that won't effectively ruin their partnership or end it altogether. Her heart is racing and she feels as if she's having an anxiety attack. After a couple of deep breaths she manages to calm down.

Elliot knows it's a hard question so he waits patiently on her sofa, giving her the space she needs. When she returns to the living room, she's more composed as she sits next to him.

"I told him what he wanted to hear in order for him not to kill you right in front of me," she tries, lying. Olivia can't even look him in the eye as she does it. "So you don't have to worry about me trying to jump you in the cribs or anything," she continues, trying to remove the weight of the conversation with humor.

"Are you finished with this," she asks, reaching for his glass.

He stops her by putting a hand on her thigh. It's instantly warm where he's touching her and she slowly sits back down.

"Liv," he says in his deep rasp. "I don't wanna call you a liar but I saw the look on your face."

"I thought we were going to die Elliot," she reasons. "I was upset," she adds, grasping at air for an explanation.

"It felt like it did…in that warehouse all those years ago," he tells her. "Apparently it's just me though," he says lower.

"What are you telling me?"

"I'm saying if you were honest when Knight asked you how you felt," he begins, scooting closer to her. "That it wouldn't be…one sided," he tells her waiting for her to realize his admission.

She doesn't know what to do with that. The urge to bolt from her sofa and head for her front door is nearly overwhelming. But she won't do that to him, not again. Maybe denying it will work.

"El I don't-

Before the lie can fall off the tip of her tongue he lays a hand to one side of her face taking away all her resolve. He caresses the apple of her cheek with his thumb before slowly leaning into her space. 00818169


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry for the delay folks. Some tornadoes came through my area and I was without power for several days. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please remember to review.**

Her breaths come in rapid succession seeing him leaning towards her. Flashes of their years together bombard her and she's suddenly terrified that kissing him will end or irrevocably change their relationship. She pulls back.

"Elliot," she says simply.

Not _El_, Elliot he thinks. "I," he begins. "I'm sorry," he says, nearly whispering clearly embarrassed by her rejection.

Suddenly he's off the sofa and headed towards her front door. It instantly spreads fear through her to know he's leaving without having explained why she pulled back.

"El wait," she says going after him, placing her hand on his arm.

Olivia hates that she's hurt him but he's truly surprised her. It dawns on her how much thought he must've given this. He's never been a spontaneous type of guy, at least not as far as he's been her partner. She has no idea how he handles things in his personal relationships.

"Look," he says, plastering a transparent smile on his face. "It's fine. I'll see you in a couple of weeks," he says, attempting to leave again.

Once again she stops him. Olivia has no idea what she wants to say to him but she knows she wants Elliot to stick around long enough to hear it. She's almost as scared for him to stay as she is for him to leave and the ferocious butterflies in her stomach concur.

"You don't have to go," she tells him, dropping her hand from his arm and facing him. "It's just," she tries, staring down at her bare feet. "You caught me off guard," she explains, raising her eyes to his.

Elliot doesn't feel like he has, to him it feels _inevitable_. For him it's simply something they've danced around for years, a temptation they didn't want to succumb to. But he _does_ understand that he's sprung this on her. It isn't fair that he didn't give her the chance to agree with the change in their relationship that kissing her would spur.

"No it's my fault," he admits. "If all the sudden you decided to kiss me I don't know that I wouldn't have reacted the same way," he says, trying to remain stoic.

She tilts her head to one side, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at him before giving into a small smile.

"Okay so I'm lying like a politician," he acknowledges, and they both laugh breaking the tension that had filled the room.

He follows her back into her living room and they sit a safe distance away from one another on the sofa.

"Can I ask you a question," she begins, attempting to resume their previous conversation with less pressure.

He nods and clasps his hands together so he won't get any more ideas about touching her.

"If this thing with Knight wouldn't have happened," she starts, calling it a "thing" instead of a confession on her part. "Would we have _ever _had this discussion," she adds, studying his reaction.

And there's the million dollar question Elliot didn't anticipate. He scrubs his hands over his face in frustration. He should've known she wouldn't just go with it.

"I'd like to think so," he responds honestly. "Though I don't know when," he continues. "I'm not that great at telling you how I feel. There seems to be some disconnect between what I mean to say and what actually comes out of my mouth."

_We can't keep choosing each other over the job. Otherwise, we can't be partners._

Yeah, _that _went well.

"So here's your chance then," she begins, eying him skeptically. He's done too good a job over the years saying things that his actions didn't confirm. "Tell me how you feel Elliot."

Not _El_, Elliot.

"Are you sure you want to hear it," he asks sincerely, edging close to her once again.

As foolish as she feels having blurted out that she's in love with him and as scared as she was that kissing would change their dynamic, she has no problem answering that question.

"Yes," she tells him without hesitation, expecting him to spit out his normal 'beat around the bush but never say anything' meaningless drivel.

He surprises her by closing the distance between them entirely, sitting thigh to thigh with her.

"Liv," he says breathlessly, exhaling. "Olivia," he begins again, nervously. "You're my best friend and you've seen me through some of the worse cases of my career."

"Elliot that isn't," she interrupts, suddenly fearful that he _will_ tell her what he feels.

"Please let me finish."

"You've also seen me through some of the hardest times in my personal life. The separation, delivering Eli after that horrible car accident, Kathleen's mental illness and Dickie's friend being murdered to name a few."

"I'm your partner Elliot," she responds. "Anyone would have-

"No," he says stopping her with a hand on her knee. "Not anyone would've just stepped in to make sure the crap I pulled didn't backfire in my face," he interrupts.

She sees the sincerity and the fire in his eyes and can do nothing but nod her acquiescence.

"You're one of the most selfless, compassionate people I know and with the pieces of yourself you've given to the job over the years," he says, pausing to shake his head. "I don't know how you have anything left."

Olivia is growing uncomfortable with the direction the conversation is going.

"You're not proposing are you," she asks, trying to lighten the heaviness his words have introduced.

Elliot notices her unease. He squeezes her knee slightly before letting it go, confident that his next words will lead to her wanting some immediate space.

"Not today no," he tells her grinning. "I just want you to know that whether or not you meant what yousaid when we were with Knight…that I am…in love with _you_."

Olivia's eyes grow a couple of sizes in diameter before she takes a breath allowing them to return to normal. She takes a nervous hand running it through her hair. When she asked him to be honest with her, she didn't realize he'd be quite _that _honest.

"I don't know what to say," she responds, feeling her heart rate instantly increase. Such a wide range of emotions sweep through her that she doesn't know which to address first.

Olivia is of course scared that it will change their partnership and therefore also pissed for the same reason. Who was he to go changing the rules on her? But then again she had just told him she wanted to hear how he feels.

"What do you expect me to do with that," she asks, leaving the sofa for her kitchen.

She feels the need to busy herself to get her nerves together. Olivia begins putting the leftovers in bowls with lids and putting them in the refrigerator.

Elliot slowly rises. He was expecting a couple of different reactions but anger definitely wasn't on the list.

"You don't have to _do_ anything. You wanted to know how I feel so I told you," he says watching her trying to appear nonchalant like he didn't just drop a bomb in her lap. "We seem to be magnets for psychopaths so in case we encounter another one next month, I wanted to make sure you knew that," he says, adding sarcasm to his explanation with a touch of his own anger. "That's all," he adds, trivializing his admission.

"I'm sorry. I did tell you I wanted to hear what you feel," she apologizes, visibly calming as she finishes putting everything away.

"Come on Liv," he says, joining her in the kitchen. "You can't be that surprised here," Elliot continues, resting his hips and hands on the counter as he stands next to her.

She takes a breath and closes her eyes. Olivia then moves to lean against the opposite counter, trying not to freak out as that little tidbit of information dawns on her.

She's trying to compartmentalize everything that just happened. Her partner of twelve years confessed to being in love with her. He wanted her to know just in case. Just in case? Just in case!

Maybe Elliot just doesn't want her to feel like she's alone in her feelings. What if he just pities her? But everything he's told her sounds so genuine. And he isn't exactly prone to saying such nice things to her. His words have to be real.

Now what?

Does he want to pursue a relationship? Does he want a new partner? Is he gonna try kissing her again?

"Just in case El," she begins. "Is that the real reason you told me the way you feel," she continues. "In case one or both of us dies?"

"If I try to explain it to you I'll just screw up Olivia," he offers. "You know I will. Just know that I meant it…mean it," he adds confidently.

"And trying to kiss me," she hazards. "Was that for the same reason," she asks, looking away from him suddenly insulted. "Because I don't need-

"What the hell Olivia," he says, crowding into her personal space. "I've wondered what it'd be like to kiss you for a lot longer than I care to share," he rasps, close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin. "Pity is the last thing on my mind."

She sees him glance down at her lips again and swallows nervously.

"Oh," she says, feeling he must be telekinetic all the sudden.

At his proximity all the questions she has pop out of her head like a tiny bubble. This time when he leans in, she doesn't move.

Elliot plants his hands on either side of her on the counter, effectively caging her between it and him. He knows she could simply say no, push him away or worse if she wants to.

Olivia does none of those things.

He tentatively presses his lips against hers. When she doesn't slap him he continues kissing her genuinely, smoothing his lips over hers before stealing into her mouth to taste her and suckling at her bottom lip.

Elliot suddenly can't get enough threading his hands through her dark and honey brown tresses. He steps impossibly closer to her, touching his body to hers from head to toe.

It dawns on Olivia that she could be participating. She curls her arms beneath his, gripping his shoulders. Without shoes on, Elliot is several inches taller so she stands on her tip toes to meet him. They continue like two teenagers until they run out of air.

He nuzzles her neck trailing warm open mouthed kisses from behind her ear to the pulse point below her jaw.

Elliot removes his hands from her hair to her waist. He steals beneath her shirt to get his skin on hers as warm palms roam the contours of her back.

"Elliot," she says in a low rasp, though hesitant for him to actually take his hands off of her.

"Hmm," he answers noncommittally.

"We should stop," she suggests, though she's thoroughly enjoying everything he's doing.

"Okay," he responds, taking an earlobe into his mouth before nibbling on it. Olivia instinctively leans towards him giving him better access and therefore mixed signals.

Its heaven and he's barely begun touching her body. She wants his hands all over her and God help her, his mouth too. But it's dangerous. She's in love with him but…but…but.

Her mind betrays her trail of thought when his rough, warm hands move to her stomach where the pads of his thumbs swipe at the flesh just below her breasts. And as he passionately suckles the skin of her neck, she hopes two weeks are long enough for hickeys to fade.

"Shit," she says, thinking about how good Elliot feels as she gets her hands under his shirt to find the expanse of his warm chest. She acquaints herself with each pectoral and the fine hairs of his skin. Elliot groans at the feel of Olivia's hands on him and that sound coming from her partner is both unexpected and a complete turn on.

Olivia feels like she's losing her mind as fantasy mixes with real life. To her he's partner. He's friend. He's Kathy's. She can't do this.

"Elliot stop," she states taking her hands off him.

"I'm sorry," he says taking a step back. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't us," she begins. "We don't work like this."

"What," he says, disbelieving. "What are you talking about," he asks backing up the short distance to the counter opposite her.

"You're my partner, my best friend," she explains. "_That's_ how we work Elliot. Let's not ruin that."

"So you kissing me back just then," he begins annoyed. "Our hands on each other, that felt wrong to you," he asks, hands on his hips daring her to lie to him.

Where normally she wouldn't back down from a staring contest, she looks down and away from his piercing gaze.

"I think you should go," she tells him walking towards the living room. "This was a mistake," she adds, quickly trying to move past him.

"That's it," he asks, stepping into her path. "No answer, just…we don't work that way?"

"Elliot-

"This isn't just some physical attraction Olivia," he begins. "We're in love with one another and you're pushing me away," he says. "Tell me you wanna take things slow but don't say we don't work Liv," he adds, dropping his gaze from her chest back to her face knowing how turned on she still is. "It's not that cold in here."

Olivia feels naked standing before him. The predatory gaze he's just given her makes her skin tingle and her pulse race but she's resilient none the less.

"My career is the most important thing in my life Elliot," she begins, crossing her hands over her chest. "And you're a part of that. If someone got wind of an intimate relationship between us we'd be separated."

"I can live with that," he says instantly.

"I can't," she responds, just as fast.

He shakes his head in frustration, exiting the kitchen.

"Elliot, please don't leave like this," she says, following him.

"No, no don't worry about it," he tells her, snatching up his jacket. "I'm not gonna beg you to let me in Olivia," he says, heading for the door. "See you at work," he says, struggling to keep an even tone and not slam the door as he leaves.

"Shit," she says collapsing onto the sofa.

That word is about the most eloquent she's able to put together to describe how she feels about what just happened between them.

Olivia knows he's not only hurt but he's angry and an angry Elliot is an asshole Elliot. She has not missed that version of him.

In twelve days her life was going to really begin to suck.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Monday and they're both set to return. Olivia has steroid laced butterflies in her stomach. She knows she was right in not wanting to throw off their friendship and work dynamic with a romantic entanglement. Olivia just wishes Elliot would get on board. There was a time when he didn't mind swimming in denial with her. Now she's doing that breath stroke all by herself.

She believes they spend too much time together for it to ever work between them. They'd argue too much destroying not only their working relationship but their friendship as well. Both are too important in her life to take that kind of risk though she already feels they're in jeopardy. Her partner was _not_ happy with her when last she saw him.

She leaves her apartment early enough to stop by their favorite coffee haunt to get the brew he likes. He may call it penance but she really just wants things as easy between them as they had been.

Elliot doesn't know what to do with his anger. He's tried counting, meditating, deep breathing and all the other tricks various shrinks have instructed him to do over the years and none of its helping.

He feels betrayed. Olivia told him she was ready to hear how he feels about her but she doesn't want to act on it? He feels like she's thrown it in his face. What then, was the point in having him admit it to her at all? So she wouldn't feel foolish for having yelled it out when Knight questioned _her_ about it?

Elliot was married for over twenty-five years. If its one thing he can do is pretend everything is okay with them even though it's anything but.

Today is going to suck he thinks, before grabbing his keys and heading out.

"Welcome back," Fin says from his desk as Olivia walks in. "Is that for me," he asks, gesturing to her coffee.

"Um no, sorry it's for Elliot."

"Of course it is," he acknowledges. "How you feelin'," he asks, biting into his breakfast sandwich.

"Better thanks," she answers, locking her things in her bottom drawer after sitting down at her desk.

Olivia hopes the cream she put in her coffee doesn't sour on top of those vicious butterflies. Her stomach is already queasy. She half expects her partner to come in and beeline to their captain's office to ask to swap her out for someone a lot less _complicated_.

Elliot makes his appearance shortly after she comes in and surprisingly enough is cordial to her.

"Morning," he greets, taking the seat behind his desk.

"Hey," she responds, reaching over to hand him the coffee she's brought him.

"Thanks," he tells her. "I could really use it this morning," he adds in a thinly veiled poke at her.

She simply nods after breaking eye contact. Penance indeed.

Olivia wonders how long this tightly wound phony joviality will last with him.

"Benson, Stabler," calls the captain stepping out of his office. He waves them in and they both get up.

"First of all welcome back," he tells them as they take two chairs in front of his desk. "You both look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you," he comments, taking his own seat.

They both offer their 'thanks' before waiting for him to continue.

"You were both cleared by Huang but I still wanted to check for myself that you guys were okay. I know how Knight enjoyed playing head games," he says, explaining the reason he's called them into his office.

"I'm fine Captain," says Olivia. "Just ready to get back to work," she adds, avoiding Elliot's sideways gaze.

"I'm good Cap," he says, turning back to Cragen. "Couldn't be better."

The seasoned detective looks at them skeptically but doesn't bother commenting. They'll both just deny anything that would lead to them not being able to work.

"Okay then, dismissed."

After several weeks of returning, they get back into the rhythm of working together. They're still effective, they're closure rate hasn't suffered and they haven't had any blow ups in the middle of the bullpen. But they're interactions are kept short and sweet and they never say anything more to one another than they absolutely have to.

Elliot doesn't tell her about Eli's latest stunts and doesn't brag about Maureen's pending nuptials. Olivia doesn't tell him about her letters or calls from Calvin. Their conversations are strictly case related, succinct.

Cragen in all his wisdom has sensed that something is off with them and has paired them with Munch or Fin on more than one occasion. But he's allowed them to continue as they are and trust that they'll work things out before too long. If they don't he'll be forced to do something he doesn't want to do.

It's Friday night and they're seemingly the only two left in the building. Elliot disappeared at least fifteen minutes ago without explanation, headed towards the locker room and she hasn't seen him since.

Olivia looks up when she hears the clicking of heels on the linoleum floor. A leggy red head, impeccably dressed is approaching their desks. She has porcelain skin, long wavy hair and her makeup is flawless.

"Hi, can I help you," Olivia asks, standing and approaching the stranger. People are often getting off on the wrong floor and she and her colleagues constantly find themselves redirecting them.

"Yes, I'm looking for Elliot."

Color Olivia shocked, though she tries to hide it. She didn't say Detective Stabler. This woman asked for her partner by his first name. The cop in her knows this means they're probably acquainted. Just _how_ acquainted they are, is something Olivia doesn't want the woman in her wondering about.

"Let me see if I can go find him for you," she says, heading for the steps leading to the locker room when she spots her partner at the top.

He's dressed in a sharp black suit and a crisp white button down shirt. He's tieless with a couple of buttons undone.

Elliot looks as if he's freshly showered, shaved and ready for a night on the town. As he makes the short descent and walks past she tries to ignore how the smell of his cologne holds her. They've been undercover enough as couple to have seen him dressed up before but he doesn't usually wear cologne.

She closes her eyes momentarily as he passes trying to block the images her mind conjures. He'd worn cologne that day over a month ago when he'd confessed his feelings and kissed her so passionately. The memory pops into her head at the most inopportune times.

"Cass," he says, going to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You're right on time."

"Hey Elliot," she responds. "Got finish with the paperwork of my case early," she explains. "Otherwise I'd be fashionably late," she says, giving him a thousand watt smile. "Who's this," she asks, turning to Olivia.

"Agent Cassandra O'Shea, meet my partner Detective Olivia Benson," Elliot says, making the introductions. "Cass here is with ICE."

The woman shakes hands with Olivia briefly before returning her arm around her partner's waist.

"So you're the person I should thank for keeping him bullet free all this time?"

"They took all the bullets out before you met him," Olivia responds with the phoniest smile she can muster. "But I try."

"Well we're off," Elliot says. "See you Monday."

"Have a good night."

"Thanks, we will."

As the two board the elevator Elliot gives her an unmistakable look over his shoulder.

_You're not the only fish in the sea, _it says to her_._

And her partner might as well have hanged a sign around his neck that says, _GONE FISHING_.

Olivia can admit to being jealous of Kathy simply because she had five children with Elliot. Before she acknowledged her feelings she never felt envious of her because she spent more time with the woman's husband than she did. Truth told, she felt bad for it and tried to send him home early as often as possible to spend time with his family.

Tonight however, is a different story.

Elliot is wedding ring free and unattached. She can't say _Cass_ is competition because Olivia has refused to compete. But for the first time since high school, she feels jaded over a man and that man is her partner.

Cassandra O'Shea is a little too tall, a little too thin and a little too beautiful. Unless it's a perp or defense attorney, she doesn't usually feel the desire to punch someone in the nose. But tonight, Olivia wanted to see that woman's blood trickle onto her too perfect dress that matched her too perfect heels.

Jealousy is an ugly thing and she absolutely hates it even if it is her fault. She is the one that pushed him away. So, how dare she get angry over him seeing someone else? _Else_?

Over seeing _someone_ she means.

Olivia knows she's hurt his feelings and his pride. She can't blame him for trying to get over her by dating. Still. She doesn't have to like it.

As she gathers her things preparing to head out herself, the idea of a bottle of wine and long soak in a hot tub sounds like just the thing she needs to forget Elliot and his perfect little date.

She's glad they aren't catching. Olivia doesn't wanna see his smug face after being out with Cassandra.

_The church is full of smiling happy people talking amongst themselves until the organ begins to play._

_It's the wedding march._

_All attention is focused on the woman as she begins her walk up the aisle. She's a beautiful vision in a white off the shoulder satin and lace dress with a long train. _

_Her features are hidden by the veil as she approaches the alter to meet her prince. Elliot has a huge smile on his face as he raises the lace material to reveal his new bride. _

_Cassandra. _

Olivia startles awake on her sofa after having drifted off for a Saturday afternoon nap. She sits up abruptly trying to shake the last vestiges of the nightmare from her short term memory.

Like Elliot, apparently her subconscious believes it's a bad idea to suppress the feelings she has for him. She mistakenly thought him a bigger person than the type to flaunt the fact that he's moved on. Quickly.

Just a few short weeks ago he'd admitted he was in love with her. He had her pressed up against her kitchen counter kissing and touching her with such reckless abandon. If Olivia allowed it, there would've no doubt been a trail of clothes leading to her bedroom.

And she did want him. The awkwardness of her partner's lips touching hers lasted all of a millisecond before discovering how much she enjoyed it. Then when his hands touched her bare skin, it ignited a fire in her. Her pulsed raced, her breaths had quickened and she'd wanted him all over her. And when she touched him back, it terrified her to find that she didn't want to stop. So that's exactly what she'd done…of course.

With the intensity of their arguments Olivia doesn't doubt that the sex would be more than good. It's the fall out that worries her. They wouldn't be able to hide their emotions, they'd bring any problems they'd have into their working relationship and Cragen would notice.

He'd split them up.

He'd split them up.

He'd split them up.

That's what repeated in her head when she'd pushed him away. Out of self preservation he has moved on to Cassandra O'Shea of Immigration and Customs Enforcement. Olivia can't blame him. She shouldn't blame him.

But she just does.

The problem is they still have to work together. She has to watch that silly he gets after he's gotten some the night before, flash across his face. It didn't used to bother her after she'd figured it out. That was when he was happily, seemingly perpetually and safely married. If she sees it on Monday it'll just piss her off. Surprisingly because she won't be the one to have put it there.

Detective Olivia Benson is well and truly screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning brings a pissy Olivia but a happier Elliot. And no, it's not because he got lucky with Cassandra on their date.

Elliot is so elated because he knows his partner is miserable, no matter how much she tries to feign nonchalance. He knows her too well to fall for it. And if she's miserable it's because she's jealous. And if she's jealous he knows her feelings for him haven't changed.

He's memorized every little quirk, tick, gasp, sigh and eye roll of his partner for the last twelve years. Elliot knows she's not as unbothered as she pretends to be from his date Friday night.

He met Cassandra on the elevator at the courthouse one day. She struck up a conversation with him and he was impressed with her.

She's intelligent, capable, funny, sexy and from everything he's heard, very adept at what she does for a living. Cass is everything he wants in a woman except for one thing. She's not Olivia.

But his partner doesn't want him and the only way to get over someone, is to move on to someone else. So, that's what he's trying to do. And for the short time he's known her, he's enjoyed the agent's company. She's an even bigger sports fan than he is, she eats like a man and she makes him laugh.

But something is missing. They don't argue…about anything. She's a good kisser. Cass is passionate but there's no fire like there is with Olivia.

He hates comparing her to a woman he can't have but he can't help it. It's been twelve years with her and he misses the way it used to be. They've gone from spark, to flame to nothing but smoke signals between them. Their partnership has suffered and their friendship is basically nonexistent.

His happiness over Olivia's misery fades as Elliot realizes how much that hurts.

Olivia spent her weekend trying to forget seeing Elliot walk away with Cassandra. She doesn't know why she feels so snarky all the sudden. She's known she's in love with him for a long time. So what's changed? Why does it blow so much now that _he_ knows?

Cassandra is what's changed, she concludes. Between his date and the make-out session she and Elliot shared in her kitchen, the back and forth has been more than enough to turn her into Queen Bitch.

To top things off _Murphy's Law_ is in full effect. Everything that could go wrong this morning has.

Her alarm clock didn't go off. Her building's hot water heater is apparently broken so she had to endure a cold shower and her hair is therefore in a messy bun.

Her subway entrance was under construction. Coffee spilled down the front of her blouse as a bike messenger bumped into her while getting out of the taxi.

The only thing that could make her day worse would be getting shot. But the day is still young, she sarcastically thinks.

When she gets into the squad room she doesn't speak to anyone, instead wearing a '_don't_ _screw with me'_ face before making a beeline for the locker room to change her shirt.

Once she's changed, her temperament is only a fraction of a bit better. The fact that her partner is sitting across from her trying his best to hide a smile _she_ believes to be his 'I got some' grin is just fuel for the fire.

"What," she says, nearly yelling at him.

"Huh," he responds, as all people do who have no come back for being busted. "Nothing."

"Then can you wipe that ridiculous grin off your face so we can work," she asks. "You're over there smiling like the damned joker."

"Well excuse me for being happy," he retorts. "I thought you liked me better when I was _less_ of an asshole."

She takes a breath closing her eyes momentarily. Olivia knows he's right and that it's not his fault she's in such a bad mood, but she's not ready to be so good-humored with him yet.

"Oh so you're taking a break from being an asshole," she comes back with. "You should've let me know ahead of time and I would've brought in a cake or something to help celebrate," she adds, raising her voice.

With the amount of practice they've had, Munch and Fin have gotten absolutely brilliant at pretending not to hear their co-workers. They feign answering phones and filling out paperwork all while surreptitiously eying one another every now and then.

"Why don't _you _take a break from being so pissy and we can both celebrate!"

"I think you're having enough fun for the both of us," she screams back. "Maybe if you stop daydreaming and get your head out of your ass you could be more productive!"

"You're saying I don't do my share of the paperwork," he seethes, trying to lower his tone realizing the unwanted attention they may draw from the captain.

She self satisfyingly gestures from her inbox to his, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him in the process. His pile is noticeably higher than hers.

"Screw you Benson," he says, in a low deep voice.

"You wish," she says under her breath.

Elliot gets up suddenly, leaning over his desk and into her space.

"Tell me you don't," he asks, challenging her.

"No. I don't. We've already had this discussion remember," she whispers to him before suddenly pushing her chair away from her desk and getting up.

"If the captain comes looking for me I'll be upstairs," she says, addressing Fin in a warmer tone.

Having watched the stressed interaction between the two, he gives a knowing nod before she moves from her desk and towards the stairs. Olivia takes them two at a time not putting enough distance between her and Elliot fast enough.

She leaves the lights out letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. When she finds her usual cot she simply sits, opting not to lie down. Olivia tells herself to be calm and to breathe normally. She'll give herself a heart attack letting him get her so worked up.

A headache has formed quickly and it has her leaning forward with her head in her hands. There's no way in hell she's returning to her desk for the Excedrin she keeps there when she gets a migraine. Luckily for her it's just a mild headache.

She moves into the locker room to root through the shelves in search of the smaller container she keeps there for emergencies.

"Can we still work together," Elliot asks, surprising her. With the locker open she didn't see him coming. "Or are we gonna' keep arguing about what we're not arguing about?"

She would slam the locker door shut if her head wasn't already hurting, so she closes it gingerly and glares at him.

"I have a headache the size of Texas Elliot," she exaggerates. "So I really don't wanna talk to you right now."

Unable to find the pills she closes the door, placing her palms against the cool metal. She tenses a bit when she feels him move behind her. Without warning he reaches towards her and rubs his index fingers over her temples.

"What are you-," she begins preparing to turn around.

He puts a hand on one shoulder stopping the motion.

"Just," he says. "Let me," he adds, continuing his ministrations over her temples periodically moving his hands through her hair massaging her scalp. It feels blissful to her and its beginning to do wonders for her headache amongst_ other_ things.

"You're carrying too much tension," he whispers in one ear while moving his hands towards her neck and shoulders. "It probably started here before moving its way up," he says continuing to manipulate her muscles.

"That feels…incredible El," she says, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a very low moan. She hopes he didn't hear.

He takes a step closer to her and she swears she can feel his body heat radiating through her clothes. The pain in her head is gone but her pulse is racing because he's touching her.

Elliot works on her tense muscles with his large warm hands delving beneath her shirt at times getting at bare skin. Olivia feels her pulse quicken and she feels as though he's burning her flesh but damn if she'll stop him.

She presses her hands harder against the locker to suppress the urge to touch him back.

"How's your headache now," Elliot asks, leaning down to whisper in her ear again as he trails his hands down her sides resting them at her waist. She can feel his heat through the t-shirt she was forced to change into after her run-in with the bike messenger. It reminds her of them in her kitchen.

"It's…better," she says, controlling her voice so he's not aware of how affected she is. "Thank you," she adds.

"I think Cragen has something for us," he informs her, stepping away from Olivia and towards the door.

"I'll be down in a minute," she tells him. In her current state Olivia can't face him so she remains turned towards her locker. It isn't nearly cold enough in the building to explain away her body's reaction to him. "And yeah, we can still work together."

"Okay," he says from the door. "See you in a minute." And with that, he leaves her.

She feels like it's the best apology they've ever _not_ said to one another. Elliot can't pretend he wasn't just as turned on as she was. And she knows he wouldn't; only Olivia is the one who rejected the idea of anything romantic happening between them. She can't allow them to be put into such tempting situations if she's going to stick to that.

Elliot thinks he should be given some type of medal for restraint. If he would've continued with the massage he knows he would've gotten carried away. It's a good thing he remembered where they were.

He was this close to raising her shirt after dropping his hands to her waist. He remembers how soft her skin is from their little kitchen make-out session. Elliot doesn't know if it was her shampoo, body wash, perfume or a combination of all three but she smelled absolutely edible. It was all he could do not to drop his lips to the skin behind her ear as he whispered to her.

And did she really moan? All he could think of when he heard that was all the ways he could manipulate her body so that she'd make that sound again.

When Elliot saw her hands tense he knew Olivia was just as turned on as he was. She must have a true will of iron because if he kept massaging her body, he was going to have to un-tuck his shirt like he did in the seventh grade.

Olivia's made it clear that she doesn't want him. But when he sees how she responds to his touch, it's difficult to remember that. He's going to have to avoid putting his hands on her again anytime in the near future.

They meet in their supervisor's office a few minutes later, sitting down in the chairs in front of Captain Cragen's desk.

"I need to discuss an undercover assignment with the both of you," he begins. "It's nothing you haven't done before but there's just one twist," he tells them, cryptically.

"What's that," asks Elliot.

"You've played a married couple before," he tells them. "But this is going to require you to go undercover for a few days, at a marital retreat," he informs them handing them case files.

With the looks on his favorite two detective's faces you'd think he told them they were going to the gas chamber.

**Follows are wonderful people but reviews are better. With nearly 100 followers, I'm sure you guys could manage to give a word or two on why exactly you're liking this story. I'd love to know. Makes it easier to continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

After the initial shock wears off, Olivia's the first one to speak.

"This is about that hotel serial rapist," she states. "He's been in multiple boroughs so how did this end up falling into our laps," she asks, thumbing through the case file.

"One of his victims didn't make it," their captain advises them. "He beat the husband in this one so severely, he developed an aneurism that ruptured on his way to the E.R.," he informs them. "And it happened in midtown."

"Did Huang work up a profile," asks Elliot.

"Power reassurance rapist, white male, mid thirties to early forties, physically fit with a technical background," he answers. "We're trying to figure out how he's getting into these rooms so easily."

"Why such a long assignment Captain," Olivia asks. "What kind of time table is he on?"

"I've read each of the three sets of victim's statements," he begins. "Each says they were at their hotels for two days and he struck on the third," Cragen informs them. "He hits the middle of the night and they don't have a physical description other than he's white, tall, has blonde hair and wears a clear plastic mask.

"Have all the people connected with these retreats been checked out," Elliot asks. "Anyone could be involved not to mention hotel staff."

"They've all volunteered their prints and DNA," he says. "Background checks are required to participate in the seminars and we of course ran everyone through the system," he advises. "Nothing popped."

"These pictures are pretty brutal Cap," Elliot states. "How does he gain control?"

"According to witness statements they just wake up and he's standing over them with a gun," he tells them. "He ties the husband to a chair and beats him long enough and severely enough to scare the wife."

"And she'll do anything to stop it," concludes Olivia.

"Brings his own laptop and forces her to enter the account information to drain their bank accounts," he adds. "Raping the wife is just a final F-U to the happy couple."

"So how do we know he'll choose us," she asks.

The last thing Olivia wants to do is share a hotel room with Elliot. The idea of her being that near him, for such a long period of time is a _very _bad idea.

"We believe he's in the banking business or that he hacks into their financial information," he explains. "Either way he's going to know that you're rich enough to target."

The captain knows his two best detectives well enough to believe they can pull off the undercover under normal circumstances. But these circumstances aren't normal. He knows something's changed between them since being held captive by Knight and it's very personal.

"When do we leave," asks Elliot.

He's not the least bit in a hurry to get the undercover started, but he definitely wants to get it over with. Elliot knows sharing a hotel room with someone he's so viscerally attracted to will be rough. He's more than apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Not so fast," says the older man. "I know you two said you were okay after the situation with Knight, but I can't help but notice that you barely say two words to one another."

"We're fine Cap," offers Olivia.

"This is longer than you've ever been under together before," he begins sternly. "I need you to be better than fine," Cragen tells them. "You're going to have to act like a married couple in there," he continues. "A loving one. He's going to be watching for that to make sure you're controllable."

Elliot and Olivia look at one another and silently agree to bury any personal crap they've got going on.

"We can do this," Elliot says turning back to their supervisor.

He takes a look at their shared resiliency and tells them about the plans.

By Friday Olivia and Elliot will become Jason and Elaina Scaglione from the upper west side of Manhattan. Olivia's a high powered corporate attorney and Elliot's a successful architect.

They get all of their open cases squared away making sure that nothing is pending or pressing. Their inboxes are cleaned out and voicemails are changed to reflect a vacation message for Elliot and an 'out sick' for Olivia. They have their mail temporarily stopped and two very thorough covers are created for them courtesy of the FBI's Cyber Crimes Unit.

The clincher? They have to live with one another from Friday until Monday when they check into the Grand for the marital retreat. There's no telling how long the suspect surveils them before hitting them at the hotel.

They're both dropped off at a very nice penthouse on the upper west side of Manhattan at least an hour apart from one another. In case the perpetrator is watching they want him to think the two have just gotten home for work.

Elliot feels silly having spent so much time in the break room of some architectural design firm to keep up the cover. But it gave him time to go over the case files and he did enjoy seeing the designs. He had a passion for it in his youth that he traded in for being a responsible husband and father.

He isn't the least bit upset by the tailored suit they put him in either. The French cuffs aren't exactly his style but the shirt, tie and matching handkerchief all pull together really well.

When Elliot opens the door Olivia's there to greet him with an excited smile. She's had the chance to tour their new digs and she can't wait to show him the place. They've dressed her in a black couture pants suit with matching peep-toe heels and a light blue silk blouse. She definitely looks good playing the part as well.

"Nice," he says to her, as she feels him taking her in.

"You're looking good yourself," she replies. "And, you're gonna love it here El," she tells him. "Floor to ceiling windows, fully stocked Subzero fridge, library, office and wait until you see this," she adds, excitedly leading him to another room.

"A pool table," he says smiling. "Let me know when you're ready to get your ass kicked and I'll rack 'em for you," he tells her smirking.

"You're only setting yourself up for failure Stabler," she quips, coming to stand in front him. "Name the time and you're mine," she says pointing her finger in his chest.

"Really," he says, stepping closer to her.

Olivia gets the feeling they're no longer talking about playing a game of 8-ball as her partner takes another step towards her. Elliot has his hands in his front pockets but he knows what the proximity does to her because it does the same to him. Yet, he can't stop himself.

"Elliot."

"Jason," he corrects. "And you're Elaina. We're husband and wife remember," he rasps caressing her face.

"There's no one watching right now _Elliot_," she tells him, stepping back. "And I'm not gonna' slip up so I don't need the practice," she adds, turning to leave.

"You're right," he says, following her out of the rec room. "Because we've been treating each other so well lately it'll be _easy_ to pass as a loving couple."

Olivia goes into the kitchen to scrounge around in the refrigerator for something to eat. She decides on something easy and begins taking out lettuce, a tomato and lunch meat for a sandwich.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," she says glaring at him. "Let's save something for the retreat shall we?"

"Ok," he tells her. "You know you're not nearly as good as you think you are with pretending everything is _fine_," he adds. "You heard Cragen, this isn't just squad room bickering. We need to pull this off."

"Like you're any better at pretending," she seethes, slamming down a bottle of mayo. "What exactly do you think is gonna help Elliot, screwing each other's brains out," she adds for shock value. "And here I thought the gentleman preferred blondes," she concludes finishing up with her sandwich.

"If you haven't noticed Cassandra is a red-head, not that it's any of your business," he begins calmly. "And no I don't think screwing each other's brain's out will fix what's wrong between us," he adds. "I just want to try to have an adult conversation without arguing with you."

Olivia knows she has no right to be angry with Elliot. He admitted his feelings to her and she shut him down. She shouldn't be angry at him for moving on to someone else when she told him it wouldn't work between them.

"You're right," she says, taking a breath. "I'm tired, I'm hungry and I don't want to argue with you either," she tells him. "Let me eat and we'll talk afterwards."

Elliot nods and begins making his own sandwich. He joins her at the large dining room table, sitting adjacent to her chair. They eat in silence while periodically sneaking glances at one another.

Olivia feels calmer when they're done. She takes his plate back into the kitchen to load it with hers into the dishwasher. They wash their hands side by side at the kitchen sink before he follows her to the sofa in the living room. They sit at opposite ends but face one another to begin what's essentially the same conversation they had over a month ago. Or, one he at least _tried_ to have with her.

Elliot takes a breath before he begins.

"I've been in love three times in my life Liv," he starts. "Maria Coccinelli in third grade," he says smiling and getting her to do the same. "Kathy…and now you," he tells her.

"Elliot-

"Please, let me finish," he says, holding up his hand momentarily. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to admit not only to you but to myself how I feel?"

"I have some idea. Yes."

"You said you didn't want to lose our partnership or risk losing our friendship so I let it go," he tells her. "And it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," he adds, causing her to turn away from him. "But as much as it hurt and as angry as it made me, I'm trying to move on."

"And you didn't waste any time doing it," she says underneath her breath.

"That's not fair Olivia," he tells her, having heard anyway. "How long was I supposed to wait," he says as his voice elevates.

"I hell of a lot longer than a few weeks," she responds in kind, turning to face him again.

He takes another breath, shaking his head while trying to remain composed. Elliot asked her to try and have a civil conversation so he's resolved to keep it that way.

"Whether it's three weeks or three months it'll still hurt," he reasons while sliding closer to her. "You wanted to keep things the way they were so I'm trying. You can't be mad at me for doing something you _asked_ me to do."

She hates when he's level headed and logical when she's the one being angry. It throws her off. And so does touching her. As Elliot picks up her hand and rubs his thumb tenderly over her knuckles, she can't hold on to her unwarranted anger.

"You're right and I'm sorry about how I've been behaving," she begins. "I can't push you away and be angry at the same time," she acknowledges. "Maybe seeing other people will help. How's it going with Cassandra?"

"You don't really want to hear me talk about her," Elliot replies, eying her knowingly.

She nods in response giving him a small smile for how well he knows her.

"I'm gonna' get a shower and study our covers before I get some sleep," she says, getting up from the sofa. "Good night."

"Liv it's only a little after seven," he tells her, eying his watch. "That rec room has a ridiculously large projector screen and I'm sure they have something entertaining we could watch."

Olivia truly wants things to be okay between them again. Being able to just hang out and enjoy something as simple as a movie without tension or fighting is the first step towards that.

Okay," she responds. "But I'm still gonna' shower and change first. I'll take an hour to look over the cover files and after that I'll meet you back down here."

"It's a date," he says misspeaking. "I mean…sounds good, I'll see you then."

'_I can do this'_, he thinks to himself. Their partnership and friendship is as important to him as it is to her so he'll gladly extend an olive branch.

Olivia beelines for the master bedroom, falling in love with the size of the bed. It looks as if five people can fit in the thing. When she gets to the bathroom, she falls in love a second time. There's a double sized Jacuzzi tub and a shower stall with multiple jets and a button for steam.

Decisions, decisions.

She figures she has several days to try both so she starts with the shower since she knows Elliot is waiting for her and she will _not_ want to get out of that tub.

When she's finished she feels refreshed, relaxed and not nearly as angry with him as she had been before their talk. It was very necessary and she shouldn't have shut him down when he tried to talk to her the first time. At least they're on the same page now.

Maybe this fake marriage retreat will do their _real _partnership some good. She takes a bit of time to review their alias' files before joining him in the rec room.

"Hey," she says as she enters. "W hat are we watching," she asks, going to stand next to him while he looks over movies. As they won't be going anywhere else, Olivia found her comfortable pale pink pajamas to be both appropriate and comfortable.

When he turns to see her, he gives her a small smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…I don't think I've ever seen you in p.j.'s before. You look-

"Careful," she says, hands on both hips.

"Adorable. I was just gonna say you look _adorable_. I like it," he adds, reaching out to touch the cotton and satiny material of her lapel. Suddenly he's standing closer to her, sharing her personal space.

He makes a lingering exploration of her sleep attire from her red toenails up, slowly meeting her eyes again. His hand has dropped to her waist where the pad of his thumb has found its way beneath her top. Once he takes a final step towards her, there's but a breath between them.

Olivia takes both hands and places them around his neck. He's taken to rubbing small circles on the skin above her bottoms with one hand, while the other arm wraps around her back.

He leans forward placing his forehead against hers, inhaling the vanilla and brown sugar scented body cream she's put on after her shower. He licks his bottom lip, olfactory senses on full overload.

"So this is what does it for you huh," she asks, as both close their eyes enjoying the moment. "Soft pink pajamas?"

Olivia can nearly feel his smile before he responds because they're standing so close.

"Trust me, they're working for you," he responds before dropping his face in the juncture of her neck to enjoy the aroma that is her. "And you smell _so_ good."

Before she knows it, his arms are completely around her removing all distance between them and his mouth is warm and open on her skin, giving her a small nip before soothing it with his tongue.

"Hmm, what are you doing," she questions in a near whisper, but can't make herself pull away.

"Seeing if you taste as good as you smell."

In that moment Olivia wonders if a person can go insane from want. Her libido says to rip his clothes off so she can just get his skin on hers. But she promised not to put herself into such a compromising position again. At recognizing how miserably she's failing, she takes a step back.

"I think we've gotten a little off track El, maybe I should just go-

"No, don't," he says interrupting, taking his hands off her completely. "I promise to behave myself if you watch something with me."

She raises and eyebrow in disbelief, but decides to let him off the hook.

"Okay. What are we watching?"

Elliot approaches the open cabinet of DVDs again. Whomever's penthouse they're borrowing has nearly every genre, from every period of movie ever made from A to Z.

"I couldn't choose," he tells her. "These people were serious movie watchers," he continues. "I'm kind of overwhelmed with choices here."

Olivia joins him at the movie cabinet, taking care not to stand to close to him again.

"You want to laugh, cry or go deaf from random explosions and gunfire," he asks, continuing to peruse the vast selection.

"There's a fourth option you know," she tells him, leaning in to eye a particular title. "Mystery."

"Come on Liv we're detectives," he whines. "We solve mysteries all the time."

"Fine, here then," she says, reaching for a different movie. "I could use a good laugh," she adds, planting herself on the chocolate brown sofa then reaching for the throw draped over it.

Elliot's face lights up when he sees what she's chosen. They had a conversation once about the good days of his adolescence when Joe remembered he actually liked his son and Bernie was lucid.

They'd put up a sheet on the living room wall and watch old black and white films on a projector. His favorites were the Abbot and Costello movies. No matter how many times he'd seen them, he always looked forward to that time with his parents. It was one of the few good memories of his childhood.

Olivia remembers how his face lit up when he was recounting that portion of his life as a kid. On the rare occasions he's taken to talk about his youth, she's listened intently. She knew he didn't like to talk about it so it made her feel special when he was in the mood to share.

He smiles as he sits next to her. All he can think about is that Cassandra doesn't know him well enough to have chosen the one movie among hundreds that will put a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Elliot says before pressing the play button. "And can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"If you love my kids, you'll never wear that perfume or whatever that is to work."

"Why not," she asks, piercing her eyebrows together.

"I'd get fired for my lack of productivity."

Olivia shakes her head and gives him a small smile.

"Watch the movie Elliot."


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia is loathed to get up from the large, warm and very comfortable bed but the sunlight streaming through the curtains won't allow her to remain sleep. Nor will the smell of coffee invading her olfactory senses.

She gets up, washes her face, brushes her teeth and hair and ventures downstairs to see what her partner's up to. He's standing in the kitchen wearing a tank top and pajama pants in his stocking feet.

To her pleasant surprise Elliot has suddenly gotten the desire to become Wolfgang Puck. He has fresh fruit out. The aromatic scent of bacon is making her stomach growl like a grizzly bear. And, he's got his back to her flipping what looks to be pancakes.

He's really trying.

"Morning," she says, taking a seat on a stool at the breakfast counter. Olivia places one hand on the bar and the other holds up her chin as she watches him.

He turns and flashes a thousand watt smile over his shoulder.

"Good morning," he replies, as he continues cooking. "Thought you'd be hungry this morning since we didn't eat much before bed."

It's true. She didn't have anything after the sandwich she'd made last night, she was just too tired. Apparently pretending takes a lot out of a person. Olivia did enjoy watching the mini movie marathon with him though. Things were easy between them as they sat together laughing at the old comedy team in black and white.

She'd fallen asleep against his shoulder. When Elliot had awakened her to tell her the movie was over, he'd done so by tenderly caressing her face. The way he was looking at her she'd thought he was going to kiss her. All she had to do was lean against his hand. But, she hadn't and the moment passed.

Olivia doesn't understand how a man that can be so infuriating one moment can make her melt the next. And, she doesn't know where she gets the strength to continue resisting him because she _really_ wanted that kiss. Hopefully that steel resolve of hers will last her to the end of the case. So much for trying to avoid tempting situations.

"Yeah I'm famished," she confesses. "I didn't know you could actually cook though," she says to his back. "I'm impressed."

Elliot places a couple of flapjacks, some eggs and bacon on a plate and places it front of her. Olivia smiles instantly at the sight.

"You're the one who thinks ordering take out and putting it on plates equals cooking," he says, ribbing her.

Olivia's too busy enjoying the food to care about the dig. Elliot pours a cup of coffee, makes it to her liking and sits it next to her plate.

"This is good," she tells him, chewing. "You're a good wife already," she adds as payback.

Olivia is about to plunge her fork into another bite when Elliot takes her plate away.

"Hey," she says, giving him a dirty look. "What are you doing?"

He holds it just out of her reach so she can't get to it.

"You're not going to insult me while you're eating my cooking," he tells her. "Apologize and you can have it back," he adds with an eyebrow lifted, waiting.

Olivia looks at him, then the food and then back to him. She's too damned hungry to act like a petulant child and refuse.

"Sorry," she says, nearly inaudible. "Can I please have my plate back now," she adds, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot puts the plate back down in front of her, giving her the syrup for her pancakes and grinning triumphantly.

Olivia uncrosses her arms and continues eating. She can't help but smile back and as much as she tries to hide it, he sees it.

"So what are we doing today?" He asks, preparing his own plate.

She hadn't thought about doing anything other than studying their profiles for the undercover op. He couldn't possibly have it down already.

"I was gonna' keep studying the alias files," she informs him. "Wanna' make sure I feel prepared when we go in," she tells him. "I just figured you'd be doing the same."

Elliot pours himself a cup of coffee and sits on the stool next to hers.

"I'm good," he says, sampling the fruit from his plate.

Olivia looks at him in disbelief. They've been undercover for a day. He couldn't possibly have the profile down already.

"Really," she asks, giving him a sideways glance. "So then you wouldn't mind if I ask you some questions?" She challenges.

Elliot has a mouth full of food so he just shakes his head no.

"Go ahead," he offers between bites.

One of these days that cockiness of his is going to get him into trouble. Olivia snidely hopes she's there to see it.

"How long have we been married?"

"Twelve years," he answers. "Convenient how they used the number of years we've been partners don't you think?"

"Yeah," she tells him. "They try to make cover stories as close to the truth as possible so it's easier to remember."

"I know," he says, between chewing. "What else you got?"

Olivia racks her brain trying to think of harder questions while finishing up her breakfast.

"How did you propose?" She asks him, believing she has him stumped.

Elliot takes a moment to look like he's concentrating on the answer to the question. He takes his time, chewing his food and drinking his coffee. It's all a ruse to get her to believe he doesn't know the answer, when in fact he does.

"You'd just finished the NYC marathon and you were spent," he begins, setting down his fork. "Your hair was a mess, you weren't wearing makeup and your clothes were sweat soaked," he continues, turning to her.

Olivia puts down her fork as well, giving him her full attention.

"I was holding you up as we were going back to the car because you could barely walk," he says as if recalling an actual event. Elliot takes her hand in his then, "I told you how beautiful you were, how proud of you I was and that I couldn't have been more in love with you in that moment," he tells her, standing.

She can't believe she's actually fighting tears. If this is him faking it, she doesn't know how he's divorced right now.

"As you leaned against the car I got down on one knee," adding as he does so. "And I said, I want to be by your side for every moment like this and all the ones in between. Will you marry me?"

Elliot looks up at Olivia intensely for a couple of seconds like he's actually waiting for her to answer. When he sees how affective he was, he lets her off the hook, standing to his feet and releasing her hand.

"And obviously you said yes because here we are," he concludes, returning to his meal seemingly unaffected. "Any more questions?" He asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

Olivia takes a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Um, no," she tells him. "But the file just says 'proposed at NYC marathon'," she continues. "Where'd the rest come from?"

Elliot looks over at his partner, bites his lower lip as if deciding what to tell her then gives her a simple grin.

"Just gave it some thought I guess," he says. "Didn't want to go with something clichéd like putting the ring in a glass of champagne at dinner," he explains. "I wanted it be something memorable… _special_."

Olivia is flattered that he'd given the proposal that much thought. She'd only been proposed to once in her life and it was nowhere near as well put. It also didn't inspire tears.

"Well, you succeeded," she says, offering a sideways glance. "And it was pretty original too."

He finishes up, takes his dishes into the kitchen and begins loading them into the dishwasher.

"So is it something you would've said yes to?" He asks matter of fact while he works.

Olivia gets up from her stool, stalling to answer the loaded question. She bends over adding her own dishes to the appliance.

"Well," he says, leaning against the counter.

Elliot adds the detergent and starts the machine, still waiting for her to answer.

"In that moment I'd probably say yes just to get to a shower and a bed," she answers, hoping it'll placate him enough not to inquire further.

He takes a step towards her crossing his arms over his chest recognizing the way she's dodging him.

"You can never just answer a question simply," he says to her. "It has to be safely tucked away inside a joke or sarcasm," he adds, calling her out. "Is it me you don't like getting personal with or are you like this with everyone?"

Olivia shakes her head and steps closer to him.

"You're such a hypocrite," she tells him, inches from his face. "Trying to get you to talk about anything personal all these years has been like pulling teeth," she adds, getting angry.

Elliot takes the final step towards her, nearly erasing all distance between them. He leans close enough to her face for her to feel his breath on her skin.

"I'm not the one that needed a knife to your throat to admit my feelings," he rasps, fighting to keep his hands at his sides. Elliot also promised himself not to flirt with temptation. He's having trouble keeping that promise.

At hearing his words Olivia's anger dissipates. She retreats a step, leaning her back against the refrigerator and crossing her feet at the ankles. Her hands dangle at her sides and her gaze is drawn to the tile work of the kitchen floor.

If she dodges this conversation it'll make _her_ the hypocrite. So, she takes a breath and listens.

"I still don't understand how you could tell me you wanted to know how I feel about you and then throw it back in my face."

Olivia's head springs up turning towards him again.

"I didn't throw it in your face," she responds. "I honestly didn't think I'd hear those words come out of your mouth," she confesses. "And when I did…it scared me," she admits.

Elliot takes a tentative step towards her, inching in her direction like she's a frightened rabbit about to flee.

"Scared," he says. "Of me?"

Her attention turns towards the floor again.

"Yes," she admits. "Of how badly you could hurt me…_have_ hurt me," she tells him in a near whisper. "We're friends, we're partners," she says. "We pursue a personal relationship and it doesn't work out, I lose all of that."

Elliot closes the distance between them, touching several fingers of her right hand.

"You've hurt me too and we haven't done well at being friends lately either Liv," he reminds her, fully grasping her hand now. As he rubs his thumb over her knuckles he thinks to himself how he's losing the battle of not touching her. "We're compromised so we can't be partners much longer anyway."

She brings her left hand up to her forehead, getting visibly upset. Elliot abandons her right hand to reposition himself in front of her. He takes her face in his palms, bringing her focus up to his. He manages to swipe away a lone tear with his thumb before it can make its way down her cheek.

"I don't want to be someone else's partner," she whispers, her voice emotional. Olivia rests her hands at his waist, pulling him closer to her.

The idea of looking across their desks to find someone else's face staring back at her is something she doesn't even want to fathom. It hurts too much, no matter how inevitable it seems to be.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it," he says, leaning his forehead against hers feeling his breath against her lips. "I'm in love with you."

He pulls back to look at the expression on her face. Olivia looks almost pained at hearing it again. Then her face softens and she takes a cleansing breath. While she admitted to her feelings when Knight had them, she realizes she's never said the actual words to Elliot.

"I'm in love with you too," she says, surprising them both and resulting in an immediate grin from her partner.

She uncrosses her legs, standing up fully against Elliot. Olivia moves her hands from his waist, sliding them up his back.

"I really wanna kiss you right now," he tells her, dropping his head to Olivia's shoulder. "But-

They're standing in the kitchen, in their pajamas holding on to one another like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"We're working," she finishes, knowing how his mind and heart work. She knows she needs to but doesn't want to let him go.

Elliot doesn't want to let go of her either. His hands have migrated to her lower back.

"On the count of three we'll let go," he says, trying to bring some humor to the situation.

"Okay," she tells him, unable to help a small smile.

"One," he begins, smoothing his hands beneath her blouse and over the soft skin of her back. He seems fully intent on taking advantage of the next two seconds.

Olivia takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of having his hands on her before moving onto the next number.

"Two," she says, rubbing her nose against the juncture of his neck. She delights in the smell of him and begins placing warm open mouthed kisses against his flesh. Her hands come around from his back to slide up his chest, unable to resist touching him.

She hears a low hum in the back of his throat that turns into a growl when he picks one of her thighs up suddenly, pressing her into the refrigerator again. Olivia can feel his erection against her center and she instinctively wraps her leg around him.

Her arms encircle his neck and she closes her eyes to concentrate on the sensation of him beginning a slow grinding motion. They have to stop before they past the point of not wanting to return.

"Three," she says, knowing he was too busy to remember or want to.

"Sorry," he tells her, managing to actually step away. "I'm gonna' go take a very cold shower," he says, smiling sheepishly. "And then we can get out of here. We're supposed to be out and about so we can be seen," he reminds her.

"Okay," she responds. "I'll meet you down here in an hour," she suggests. "Then we can go spend some taxpayer money trying to make Elaina and Jason look genuine."

With that the detectives go to their separate bedrooms. Though it wasn't a conversation she was expecting, Olivia's glad Elliot brought it up. It was left unfinished before and he deserved to know the truth behind her rejection. She feels the emotional issues between them have been resolved, but she's scared that the physical boundaries with them are quickly diminishing despite their efforts, minimal though they may be.

Elliot steps into the spray of the cold shower hoping to calm down. He wants her in the worse way but he won't hurt Cassandra like that. He won't be that selfish even though they haven't been dating long. When the undercover operation is over, he's going to tell her the truth. Things won't work between them because he's in love with someone else.

She doesn't have to know that someone else is his partner.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: The response to this story has been awesome! It wasn't easy to write, so I'm loving that you're loving it…lol. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. I don't claim to be perfect and I try to read through for grammatical errors and punctuation. So don't hesitate to let me know if you see something I missed or if you simply like it or hate it. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

Olivia and Elliot spend the morning strolling in and out of the shops of Madison Avenue. He pretends to hate watching as she tries on multiple dresses and shoes. She feigns disinterest when it's his turn to do the same. Truth told they love seeing one another in something other than business casual work attire. But as fun as it's been playing dress up the detectives have noticed a presence.

Both felt it nearly as soon as they stepped out into the crisp morning air. Someone is watching them.

Whoever it is probably fares better as a rapist and extortionist than someone used to surveillance work. They spotted the dark blue Chevy Impala almost immediately. The guy thought he was smart staying at least two cars away but Elliot still spotted him turning whenever they did.

He'd slipped his hand into Olivia's as soon as they began shopping. He knows they're just putting on a show but it feels good. Effortless.

"Back twenty yards, dark glasses, sandy hair, green polo, beige khakis," Elliot tells her. He sits with his back to the street at a sidewalk café so that Olivia can catch a glimpse as well.

"Got him," she says, leaning towards Elliot pretending to wipe something from his cheek. "He looks like an accountant," she comments, returning to her original position. Their tail looks a bit over six feet, athletically built and seems as though he could handle himself in a fight.

Elliot peruses the menu the waiter has left them, continuing with the charade.

"Well we both know how looks can be deceiving," he responds, picking up her hand to kiss it for emphasis.

She just nods in understanding. Olivia has to continuously remind herself that they're just pretending.

"If we're gonna convince him we need counseling we're gonna have to have a fight at some point."

Elliot knows that. He's just enjoyed touching her so freely he wanted to forget. When the waitress shows back up with their order he decides it's the perfect time.

"What is this?" he says to Mandi, as is printed on her nametag. "I specifically asked that no onions be put into my salad," he begins, raising his voice.

"I'm sorry sir," the poor waitress says. "I'll have them fix it immediately."

"You know, I just want things the way that I ask for them the first time," he continues. "I don't have time to sit here and wait for your chef to get his head out of his ass," his tells her, voice escalating.

"Jason it isn't her fault," Olivia interjects. "She said she'd get you another salad," she continues. "Let's just wait."

"Wait?" he asks incredulously, yelling and beginning to draw the attention of other patrons and passersby. "If you knew how to cook a decent meal Elaina, we wouldn't be sitting here at all," he tells Olivia, redirecting his fake rage.

Olivia looks shocked. He is really laying it on. Well if Elliot can do it then so can she.

"I work just as hard as you do Jason," Olivia starts, raising her voice as well. "I didn't go to law school to be your damned cook and maid!"

Mandi makes herself scarce, not wanting to be party to the scene they're creating.

"And who the hell paid for law school in the first damned place," he bellows back. "You were just a lousy paralegal when we met!"

They both seem to be trying to one up one another in anger and ridiculousness of accusation. It's a game they're old hands at. Slinging insults at one another is almost second nature.

"Screw you Jason," Olivia screams. "I stuck by you when all you were designing were playgrounds for the public school system," she hollers. "I had other options you know!"

At this point the manager shows up and asks them to leave. Elliot gets up swiftly, throwing his napkin down on the table. Olivia pushes her chair back nearly knocking it over.

"Well why don't you call one of those options for a ride," returns Elliot. "Because I don't want to be in the same car with you," he seethes before grabbing his packages and stalking off.

Olivia feigns just enough tears to be believable before hailing a taxi. She sees the sandy haired man as the car drives past him. He's at a newsstand pretending to read a magazine but they know he's just watched the whole scene play out.

Twenty minutes later Olivia is walking into the penthouse. Elliot has yet to arrive but she expects he won't be too far behind her. She didn't see the Chevy Impala following the taxi she took to their temporary home. Either the man decided to follow Elliot instead or he'd seen enough for the day.

Olivia decides to make chicken salad for lunch in light of the fact that they never got to eat at the sidewalk cafe. Two hours later when he still hasn't shown up, she's worried to distraction. Before she can freak out further Elaina's cell phone begins to ring.

"Hello," she says, sitting on the sofa.

"Elaina," responds a very drunk sounding Elliot. "I'm sorry baby."

Olivia literally breathes a sigh of relief.

"Jason where are you?" she asks. "I was worried sick," she continues in case the perp tapped their phone. He does have a technical background.

"I'm at Yacavelli's bar," he reveals. "I'm too drunk to drive."

"It's okay, I'll come get you," she tells him. "Give me twenty minutes," she says, already beginning to gather her jacket and purse.

"Thanks baby," Elliot says. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm coming Jas," she tells him. "Don't go anywhere okay," she says, closing the door behind her.

"Okay," he tells her. "Bye."

Olivia hails another taxi wondering how the hell Elliot ended up drunk in a bar in SoHo. It wasn't even happy hour yet. Their suspect must've opted to follow him after all.

When she arrives she sees her partner with his arms folded on the bar and his head buried inside them. He never was much of a drinker, not fitting the Irish stereotype at all. When she needed him to help her drink another failed relationship in Kurt Moss away, he couldn't get past two shots. Elliot is going to have a serious hangover at some point.

She approaches him, putting her hand around his bicep.

"He yours?" Asks the bartender.

"Unfortunately yes," she tells him, giving him a small grin. "Come on baby, time to go."

At her voice he slowly brings his head up. The look he gives her is so unbelievably pitiful it's cute.

"Hey look who it is Eddie," he says to the bartender, apparently having been there long enough to be on a first name basis with the man. "It's Elaina, my beautiful wife."

"You are one lucky bastard," says Eddie. "You got a gorgeous lady like this at home and you're here with my ugly mug," he comments. "You better let her take you home before someone wiser steals her away."

Elliot gets up from the bar as Eddie passes the car keys to Olivia.

"He's all settled up," he tells her. The captain will not appreciate one of his detectives getting drunk on the city dime so hopefully he'll understand.

"Thank you," she says, wrapping an arm around his waist as Elliot leans against her.

Olivia notices the same sandy haired man from earlier in the day, sitting in a back corner nearly in shadow.

"I love you baby," Elliot says loudly on the way out the bar.

Olivia ignores his affections as they walk down the block to the car. She straps him into his seatbelt and heads home. Elliot puts down his window hoping the air will sober him faster.

They stumble through the door and Olivia deposits her partner on a nearby sofa. She goes to the kitchen to get him a glass of water, hoping to flush the alcohol from his system faster.

When she returns to the living room Elliot has passed out in a sitting position. She leans him over so that he's lying on his side before removing his shoes. Olivia grabs a blanket from a nearby closet and covers him. She chuckles a bit at his dedication to their undercover op before leaving him.

Several hours later Elliot wakes up feeling as if he's been hit by a train. He has dry mouth and his limbs feel heavy. Olivia has left a glass of water with two aspirin sitting next to it on the coffee table for him. He drains the entire glass before getting up to brush his teeth and wash his face so he feels half way human again.

When he's finished he finds Olivia in the library reading up on their case file. She's lying on the leather sofa, her feet crossed at the ankles an arm folded behind her head.

"You look comfortable," he comments from the doorway, hands in his pockets.

She smiles at the sight of him, knowing how crappy he feels. Hopefully he's okay enough to fill in the blanks for her.

"How ya doing?" she asks, sitting up to make room for him on the sofa.

Elliot gingerly lowers himself next to her as if any sudden movement will kill him. His head feels like he was standing next to a cannon when it went off.

"Like something's trying to tunnel out of my brain," he tells her. "But the aspirin helped, thank you."

"You're welcome," she responds. "I'm guessing you had to continue the part of the angry husband."

"Yeah," he tells her. "I noticed the guy was still following me so I had to do something," he adds. "An angry husband isn't just gonna go straight home after a fight like that."

"Have a lot of experience with that type of situation?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not really," he reveals. "Kathy was probably angrier at me more often than the other way around."

Not entirely comfortable with the topic she's chosen, Olivia decides to move on to something safer.

"So I was reading over the case files," she begins. "And I think I know how he's getting into these hotel rooms."

"Me too," he says, holding his hand to his head. "I remember that case we had some years back where the guy was breaking into hotel rooms just to prove he could."

She smiles at how good his memory is.

"Yeah," she nods. "If I remember right he was using some device of his own design," she tells him. "It quickly enters key code combinations until the lock pops."

Elliot sits back against the sofa, getting more comfortable.

"It probably only takes seconds," he deduces. "He's in before they realize he's made a noise at all."

"He strikes after two days," she reminds him. "But that doesn't mean he can't switch up his time table," she tells him. "Which means we're gonna be taking turns staying up all night."

Elliot groans at the thought rubbing his temples. Olivia is suddenly reminded of him doing the same for her when her head hurt. She has to turn away from him at the memory it invokes. This case can't be resolved fast enough. She feels like a hormonal teenager lately when he's in the same room.

"Then I guess we better enjoy this palace while we still have it," he tells her. "Don't let me stop you from filling that ridiculously large Jacuzzi tub I noticed in your bathroom," he says, garnering a smile from her.

Olivia truthfully wouldn't mind if he joined her in said tub. But they are working, he's dating someone else and they have to keep boundaries in place…temporary though they may be.

"Jealous," she asks, gathering the case files.

"Absolutely," he answers, emphasizing the word. "But please don't pass along to the guys that I enjoy bubble baths," he pleads. "I'd never hear the end of it."

She laughs at his request before she gets up, walking towards the doorway.

"I don't know," Olivia begins, teasing. "You're gonna have to come up with something good to bribe me with," she tells him, turning to look back.

Elliot rests the expanse of his arms across the back of the sofa sitting wide legged. He begins a slow visual exploration of his partner's body from head to toe. Never having been allowed to openly stare at her, he's enjoying himself.

"Oh I could think of something we'd _both_ enjoy," he responds, smiling predatorily at her.

Olivia can't help the blush she feels covering her face. She swallows harshly trying to maintain her composure. Elliot's looking at her like he wants her for dinner. God help her if that's what he has in mind. 'Think of the case' is the mantra she repeats in her head to keep from returning to the sofa and straddling him where he sits.

She bites her lower lip, inadvertently teasing him.

"Your secret's safe with me," she says to him. "Why don't you refocus that energy into finding us something to eat," she advises as she leaves.

"Hey I made breakfast," he protests calling after her.

"And I made lunch," she informs, sticking her head back into the room. "But someone was in a drunken stupor so didn't get to enjoy it," she adds to poke at him.

Elliot gasps in mock incredulity.

"I did that to maintain our cover," he throws back.

"Still counts," says Olivia, laughing as she makes her way upstairs. She's waited nearly two whole days before deciding to marinate herself in the hot water and bubbles. Her fingers and toes will be good and prune-like before she gets out.

Elliot figures since they've fully stocked the refrigerator of the place, that ordering take out with their NYPD issued credit card is a no-no. He notices the grill plates on the fancy stove and decides to make something mouth watering for he and his "wife".

In a couple of hours he manages to whip up some steaks, mixed vegetables, rice pilaf and honey wheat dinner rolls. It's amazing what comes out of the frozen foods section of the supermarket nowadays. Elliot hopes his partner is as impressed with himself as he is.

If it wasn't for the enticing aromas wafting up her nose, she may have stayed in the tub just a bit longer. Her stomach however, has other plans. It grumbles loudly enough to make her laugh at herself as she steps out onto the bath mat.

Olivia dries off as she enters her bedroom. She moisturizes her skin with body oil before putting on her bra and panties, trying decide if it's too early to put on pajamas. They won't be leaving the penthouse again tonight. Elliot put on enough of a show for their suspect.

She decides that yoga pants and a matching tank will suffice. They hug all her curves so she adds a thin robe in an attempt to be modest. When she gets downstairs she's pleasantly surprised that Elliot has set the table already.

"I was just about to come and get you," he says, setting the bowl of rolls on the table, still warm.

"Wow El this looks great," she tells him, eying their plates. "And it smells good too," she adds, passing him to sit.

Elliot notices the scent of her body oil as she walks by.

"So do you," he says, grinning. "I made some iced tea," he informs her. "Hope that's okay."

"It's fine," she responds. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble El," she continues. "I thought you'd just make us a couple of burgers or something."

He returns with the pitcher of iced tea and pours them both a glass.

"We can eat that anytime," he begins. "I figure they stocked the fridge with all that great food, why let it go to waste."

Elliot went with a logical explanation but the truth is he wants dinners like this with her all the time. Without thinking about the potential dangers of the case, bringing up the woman he's been dating or any other negativity, they keep the conversation light. The detectives smile at one another occasionally and she compliments him on his cooking skills.

He's attentive to her during dinner refilling her glass and making sure she doesn't want any more helpings. When they're done he insists she doesn't lift a finger and won't even let her help load the dishwasher. Olivia leaves the table feeling like they've just been on a date.

She thanks him as they walk upstairs together heading for their separate bedrooms. The staircase is wide enough for them to walk side by side together. He reaches for her hand as they ascend, interlacing his fingers with hers.

Once they make it to the top of the stairs he brings up her hand to his lips, placing tender kisses along her knuckles. He's going to have a difficult time trying to intimidate her from now on if he keeps doing things like that. He lets go of her hand to wrap his arms around her back in an intimate embrace.

She doesn't hesitate to put her arms around his shoulders. Olivia feels comfortable, safe, wanted and loved when they're like this. It's never been so abundantly clear that they can no longer work together as it is now. She knows because it's too hard to let him go and she's looking forward to the day that she doesn't have to.

"Thanks for dinner," she says against his neck.

"You're welcome."

Olivia leans in to place a kiss to his cheek, whispering a 'good night' before pulling away.

"Night," he responds, watching as she walks into her room to close the door. As nice as the Jacuzzi she has must be, right now he's thankful for cold showers.

**Next up: Accidental fireworks!**


	12. Chapter 12

With the lingering alcohol in his system acting as a sedative, Elliot sleeps like a grizzly bear. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd snored like one as well. If that's the case he hopes he didn't wake her. He normally likes to sleep in on Sunday mornings when he can but today he feels different. Elliot knows he's seen her nearly every day for over a decade. But since they've shared how they feel about one another, he's impatient to see her face like they're love sick teenagers.

Olivia wants to surprise him with breakfast the same way he did with dinner for her. She doesn't know what compelled her to kiss him goodnight but she doesn't regret it. It was just a kiss on the cheek anyway. She's feeling a shift between them. Elliot's feeling less like her coworker and more like something else.

She doesn't have a name for all the things he is to her. And the longer they live together, the harder keeping their hands and lips off one another is becoming. They'll have to cut it off completely when they return to work. It'll only be a matter of time before Cragen notices the change if he hasn't already. Elliot was right.

They are _severely _compromised.

Olivia slices and dices various vegetables and mushrooms. She chops up deli ham and grates cheddar cheese. They're having Denver omelets this morning. There's toast if he wants it, the coffee is made the way he likes it and the orange juice tastes freshly squeezed.

She hears him when he comes downstairs before planting himself in a stool in front of her.

"Morning," he says, smiling at her over the breakfast bar. "What have we got here?" he asks, making himself comfortable at the counter.

"Denver omelets," she answers, returning his smile. "I figured I should turn on the stove at some point during this marriage," she tells him. "'Cause I know how you hate that I don't make time to prepare decent meals," she says, referencing their feigned but loud fight.

"That was good huh," he comments. "I should get some type of award for that performance."

She nods in agreement.

"Definitely," she acknowledges. "We should take that show on the road," she tells him smirking.

As she places the hot food in front of him, he closes his eyes at the mouth watering aroma.

"This looks and smells delicious," he comments. "Thank you."

Olivia sits a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice in front of him before taking the seat next to his.

"It was the least I could do after that dinner you made," she says, looking over at him.

He looks back letting his gaze slip to her lips quickly, but not fast enough for Olivia to have missed it.

"You've thanked me enough," he manages. "Let's call it even," he comments, returning his attention to feeding his stomach.

He moans at the combination of flavors coming together on his palate from the omelet.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," she tells him, taking a sip of her orange juice and giving him a sideways glance. "So, any ideas as to what you want to do today?"

"Maybe we should get out and see if we're followed again," Elliot suggests. "Show our suspect that we're back to being a happily married couple."

Olivia nods in agreement as she works on her breakfast.

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?" she asks between bites.

Elliot gets a mischievous look in his eyes, glancing in her direction.

"We could go lingerie shopping," he kids. "Let him know we've really made up," he adds, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Olivia shakes her head at his one track mindedness.

"Or we could go jewelry shopping," she returns. "Remove all doubt," she tells him, matching his playfulness.

Elliot stops eating to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think the brass would appreciate either shopping trip," he says, pouring more coffee. "We should probably stick to something like walking through Central Park or watching the boat races."

"If we stayed in all day he could draw the same conclusion," Olivia offers. "To him it'll be like we spent the day in bed," she says pausing. "Having make-up sex."

The moment the last word falls from her lips, Elliot misses his mouth with his glass dripping orange juice down the front of his shirt.

Olivia tries to stifle a chuckle or two but fails miserably. She likes affecting him that way and wonders how many times over the years she's actually done it without meaning to.

"I think you just enjoy torturing me," he says, dabbing at the stain with his napkin. "That's not nice Liv," he tells her. "And just remember turnabout's fair play," he threatens.

She just looks at him smirking as she begins cleaning up, taking her plate and coffee cup into the kitchen.

"I'm not trying to torture you Elliot," she explains. "That is my honest suggestion for the case we're working on," she tells him. "It's not my fault your mind is permanently in the gutter."

He takes the last bite of his omelet before joining her on the other side of the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Olivia loads the dishwasher and cleans up, mimicking his attentiveness from last night.

"My mind has to be in the gutter Liv. I am a sex crimes detective," he defends. "Plus you know exactly what you're doing," he tells her leaning against the counter. "And you're enjoying every minute."

Olivia stands facing him with a hand on her hip, eying him like he's being ridiculous.

"You're the one who keeps looking at me like you just got out of prison," she accuses. "So if I turn the tables on you every now and then you deserve it," Olivia tells him. "But _please_ let me know when I cross a line and I'll stop," she says. "Big baby," she mumbles.

While she finishes wiping down the stove and counters, Elliot returns to the breakfast bar to intentionally sip his coffee annoyingly slow.

"You're gonna finish that some time this year so I can put that cup in too?" she asks, gesturing with her chin as she leans against the counter.

Elliot turns up the cup patting the bottom of it dramatically, as if trying to make sure every drop is sufficiently consumed. He meets her on the other side of the counter, puts it into the dishwasher and starts it up.

"Ass," she says, garnering a smile from him.

He pulls his sleep shirt up over his head and as she tries to keep her eyes on his, he steps into her space as she did his last night. Elliot bends to kiss her on the cheek lingering long enough for her to place a hand against his bare chest.

"Thanks for breakfast," he whispers against her neck, knowing that he affects her just as much as she does him.

Elliot steps away seeing her momentarily close her eyes. Feeling like he's had the intended affect he turns to go upstairs and change.

"Bastard," she says, opening the freezer side of the fridge to cool off.

After they've both changed clothes, she finds him in the rec room racking a game of 8-ball.

"You're just in time," he tells her as he chalks his cue. "You ready to take this beating or what?" he asks, grinning.

Olivia enters the room and chooses a cue accepting her partner's challenge.

"Are we playing for bragging rights or did you have something else in mind?" she asks him, preparing to break. "Like who's going to figure out lunch."

"Why don't we quiz one another on the aliases," he starts, retrieving the case file from a nearby sofa. "And for every correct answer given, that person keeps taking shots," he advises. "Loser makes lunch."

Olivia's been studying those files consistently since they were handed to them in Cragen's office last week. She's barely seen Elliot reading anything.

"Deal," she tells him without hesitation. Hopefully that thing with him knowing about the proposal was the only detail he's memorized. As Olivia breaks she knocks a high ball in, making them hers to call.

Elliot looks at the table and smiles. They both have an equal shot at taking the table. His partner has no idea that he spent the majority of his time in that architectural firm's break room, reading up on their aliases.

"Where'd we meet?" he asks, placing both hands on the rails waiting for her answer. "And be specific," he clarifies. "Pretend you're answering for one of those shrinks."

Olivia looks at him challengingly.

"We met at a Jets game," she begins. "I was minding my own business when you decided to accidentally," she pauses, making air quotes for the last word. "Spill your chips on my lap to get my attention," she tells him. "By the second half you had my number, literally and figuratively."

Elliot's enjoyed the tall tale and it sounds genuine enough to ring true.

"Go ahead and take your shot."

Olivia continues shooting and knocks in two more balls before missing.

"My turn," he says, sizing up the table.

Elliot knocks in three balls consecutively, matching Olivia's count before it's her turn again.

"Ask your question," he tells her, chalking his pool cue.

She knows it's just a friendly game but she always plays to win. Olivia pretends to think deeply before crossing the room to stand before him.

"We've been married twelve years," she begins. "Why don't we have any kids?" she asks, curious to hear his response.

"That's not in the file," he argues. "Question doesn't count," he tells her, preparing to shoot.

Olivia puts her hand on his cue so he can't move it forward.

"It counts," she tells him. "The file says we don't have any children. A therapist may think that's cause for trouble in our marriage. That maybe I want kids and you don't or vice versa," she explains. "You said to pretend like a shrink was asking," she concludes with a hand on her hip.

Elliot takes a seat on the nearby leather sofa knowing she's got him. He knows what he'd say if he was cornered and had to answer in an undercover operation. But he feels like he'll hurt her feelings if he answers.

Looking self satisfied, Olivia decides he's forfeited his turn and begins to line up a shot.

"Wait," he says, halting her actions. "I'll answer," he tells her, as she lowers her cue.

"We've tried but we've had trouble conceiving," he says, looking over the table at her. "After almost losing you during the miscarriage," he adds, sincerely. "I didn't want to risk your life again so we're looking into adoption," he tells her, gauging her reaction.

He knows it's a sore spot for her because she tried to adopt and was rejected because of her hours and lack of a familial support system.

"Good answer," she replies somberly, taking his spot on the sofa. "You're turn," she says, trying to appear unaffected.

Elliot leans his cue against the table, joining his partner. He sits thigh to thigh with her in silence for a few moments before deciding to speak.

"I'm sorry," he rasps.

Olivia leans her head against his shoulder and immediately he responds putting an arm around hers.

"It's okay," she tells him. "I asked the question."

Elliot leans over to kiss the side of her head at the same time Olivia decides to look up at him. He ends up kissing her on the lips. Mistake though it was, when their mouths come together they pause and linger as both close their eyes. The same fireworks that went off in her kitchen weeks ago reignite.

Olivia is the first to move, sliding her lips against his, laying her palm against his face turning into him further. He responds hungrily, stealing into her mouth to taste her. Elliot threads his hands through her hair unable to get enough. It's like a fire has been lit beneath him and he's in no hurry to extinguish it.

As she reclines on the sofa Elliot moves with her. He's heatedly kissing his way down her neck and onto her collar bone. For her part she helps divest him of his shirt to get her hands on his skin, running her fingers from his stomach up his chest. Olivia combs through what little hair he has, grabbing his head to pull his mouth back to hers. She loves kissing him, tasting him.

Elliot fumbles with the buttons of her shirt before she sits up, yanks it over her head and tosses it aside. As she lowers herself to the sofa cushions again, he lands between her thighs. He wastes no time latching his mouth back onto hers before placing heated kisses from her chin to her cleavage. She moans when he stops to dip his warm tongue between her breasts. He continues down her abdomen until he makes it to the top of her jeans. He unbuttons them, and is lowering the zipper when they both freeze.

Somewhere in the house the phone is ringing.

Their hearts are both racing when he climbs off her. Elliot hurries to the living room to answer, picking up his shirt along the way. It gives Olivia time to redress herself, get her thoughts together and calm down. She can't believe that thirty seconds ago they were about to have sex.

When Elliot returns he looks just as embarrassed as she does at what they were about to engage in. They ignore the tension in the room and return to business as usual.

"That was Cragen on the phone," he informs her. "He called to check up on his favorite daughter," he says smiling. "Which apparently, is you."

Olivia gets up from the sofa buttoning her shirt.

"What'd you tell him?" she asks.

"I said you were taking a shower," he advises, and suddenly he's picturing her wet and sudsy. Elliot quickly switches his thoughts to something a lot less tantalizing like baseball stats.

They stand looking awkwardly at one another for a moment.

"Ok," she says. "Well I'm gonna go make sure I've packed everything," she continues, stepping around him.

Elliot gives her a wide birth when she passes by him, perfectly happy to let the strangeness between them continue. But Olivia's not. She stops and turns in the doorway before she leaves.

"You know we can't let that happen again right?"

He gets a new interest in the carpet before giving her a nod.

"I know," he responds. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia and Elliot make it through Sunday without succumbing to temptation. They eat lunch and dinner separately under the guise of studying their alias details or the case files on their suspect.

They walk through the lobby of The Grand Hotel and Conference Center hand in hand behind the bellhop carrying their luggage. He loads it onto a nearby cart for them as they approach the front desk.

"Hi," says Elliot. "Jason and Elaina Scaglione checking in," he tells the blonde woman behind the counter.

"Hello," she responds. "Welcome to the Grand, let me just look up your reservation," she continues, typing away on her keyboard.

The two detectives look around while _Tracy_, as her name tag says, finds their reservation.

"Okay here it is," she begins. "You guys are with the Intimate Reconnections group," she confirms. "You'll be in 507 and Jake here will show you to your room," she informs them. "Enjoy your stay and let us know if there's anything we can do to make it more pleasant."

Tracy smiles, puts two key cards in a small envelope and hands it to Elliot. He thanks her before they begin to follow Jake.

The hotel is decorated lavishly with real plants, polished cream marble floors, shined brass fixtures and lobby furniture in different hues of brown and tan with varying textures.

Elliot puts his arm around Olivia's waist as they board the elevator with the bellhop. She watches as the numbers change, focusing on them to get her mind off of the fact that her partner is touching her again. It'd probably be fine if his hand was simply resting on her back, but his thumb is moving and he probably isn't even aware he's doing it.

The elevator makes a _ping,_ alerting them that they've arrived to their floor. 'Thank God', she thinks as they exit the elevator.

"Thank you," Elliot says, tipping the young man. He nods his thank you, leaving the two detectives alone.

The room is spacious with a very large California King sized bed in the bedroom, large floor to ceiling window in the living room along with a comfortable looking sofa and chair with rich dark oak details and a fruit basket to welcome them.

The bathroom is all white marble with chrome accents, a lavish Jacuzzi tub and stand up shower, plush white towels and his and her vanity areas.

"I think this suite is bigger than my apartment," comments Olivia as she's putting her clothes away.

"Mine too," responds Elliot, doing the same. "And that bed is freakishly large," he begins. "Maybe—

Olivia looks at him with a raised eyebrow, tilting her head.

"No El," she cuts him off. "We're not sleeping in the same bed," she informs him. "Judging by what happened yesterday, I'm pretty sure neither of us could handle that."

He gets a devilish grin on his face before shrugging his shoulders.

"It was worth a shot," he says smiling. "So when's our first therapy session," he asks, hanging some clothes in the closet.

Olivia walks over to the bed, opening a small binder with their itinerary inside and takes a seat.

"It looks like noon," she informs him, looking at her watch. "So we have four hours to get spotted by this guy or to spot him."

She gets up and goes to the window looking at the parking lot below. The dark blue Chevy Impala their suspect was driving is nowhere to be seen.

"Are we fighting today or are we getting along," asks Elliot, approaching her at the window careful not to give into the urge to slip his arms around her waist.

She turns to see him standing a bit too close. Olivia decides to distract herself by sidestepping him and continuing to unpack.

"Getting along at the moment I'd say," she responds, talking as she walks back and forth to set up her toiletries, makeup and curling iron. "But the day's still young," she adds jokingly.

Once completely unpacked they walk hand in hand through the expansive hotel. There are boutiques, several fountains, restaurants, a guy playing at a grand piano and even a jewelry store. Elliot spots their tail after about an twenty minutes.

As they walk past the piano he takes Olivia into his arms for an impromptu dance so that she can see him too.

"What are we doing?" she asks as he spins her.

"On your nine Liv," he whispers. "Light blue polo, black jeans."

As the final notes of the song are played Elliot dips his partner and seals the end of the dance with a chaste kiss to her cheek.

They find themselves being applauded by a group of onlookers after Olivia's upright again but the man following them has gone.

"I don't think he liked the attention," Elliot comments when he notices their tail has vanished.

"I'm sure he hasn't gone too far," she advises. "So, where'd you learn to dance like that anyway," she asks as they continue their exploration of the hotel.

Elliot gets a delighted look on his face like he's bubbling to tell her something and his eyes nearly twinkle when he gives her the news.

"Maureen's getting married so I learned for the father/daughter dance," he explains. "I didn't want to embarrass her or myself so I took lessons."

Olivia reflects his joy at the pending nuptials. He seems to be genuinely happy for his first born.

"That's great El," she says low enough for only him to hear as they walk into one of the hotel's restaurants. "I'll have to remember to find out where they're registered to send her something."

"What do you mean _send_ her something," he asks as they're being seated at a nearby table. "I was hoping you'd be my plus one," he tells her, giving her his brightest smile and showing off his dimples.

Olivia just shakes her head trying not to blush. As long as she's known the man he still affects her when he flashes those pearly whites.

"And how would Cass feel about that?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I plan on talking to her just as soon as this op is over," he tells her rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand. "Even though we haven't dated long, she deserves my honesty."

Olivia has that much more respect for the man who's been her partner for over a decade. Still the idea of severing that partnership, even knowing they'll become something more is difficult to think about.

Elliot sees the change in her demeanor but doesn't get to comment because the waiter arrives to take their orders.

Once he leaves, Olivia moves the conversation back towards the safety of their case.

"So how bad do you think this first therapy session is going to be?" she asks, sipping on her lemon water.

"Hey we're just faking it," he reminds her. "The ones I had to endure with Kathy, now those sucked."

Knowing what's between them has been there for a long time, Olivia is curious to find out whether or not it played a part in the demise of Elliot's marriage.

"What happened with you and Kathy?" she poses. "Twenty-five plus years is a long time to call it quits."

He doesn't answer right away. Elliot tilts his head, getting a pensive expression on his face. The truth is something he always wants to give her.

"There were a lot of factors," he begins. "The job I can't walk away from, the ineffective way we communicated, making decisions without her input, etc, etc, etc."

"Well at least my name didn't come up," she assumes.

"Oh it came up," he reveals. "You _are_ part of the reason I can't walk away from this job Liv."

Olivia gives him a small smile at his admission. Then it slowly fades at the fear attached to his explanation for being divorced.

"What's to stop us from having the same issues El?" she asks. "Part of the reason I was so hesitant with admitting my feelings is the possibility of us not working."

He places a consoling hand over hers giving it a small squeeze.

"We get one another Olivia. There's nothing wrong with the way we communicate and when the time comes, you won't have to ask me to walk away from this job," he reasons. "I've done all I can do so if Cragen has to make one of us leave, I'll gladly volunteer."

She gives him a slow nod acknowledging all he's telling her. Elliot knows she can't walk away from the job as easily as he can. If it were possible, Olivia would've left years ago. She'd long admitted that to herself _and_ to him.

"I don't want either of us to go," she says. "I just hope it's not something we have to deal with any time soon."

The waiter arrives with their food and places it before them. They eat in relative quiet only discussing how the food tastes. Both detectives are quietly ruminating on what it'll mean to be partners of a different kind.

Several hours later and they're opening the door to their hotel room after having sat through _Intimate Reconnections'_ idea of therapy.

"That was fun," Elliot says, depositing himself on one of the suite's plush sofas.

Olivia sits her purse on an end table before joining him.

"It wasn't all bad," she offers. "I thought some of it was very informative."

He takes his shoes off stretching his legs out before him, planting his feet on the coffee table.

"Really," he asks. "Which part?"

"How important it is to be open and not afraid of showing vulnerability," she begins, joining him on the sofa, taking a corner. "Or how we have to be respectful of other even when we're disagreeing."

Elliot intertwines his fingers, resting his hands on his stomach.

"You're right," he says. "We can be pretty disrespectful when we're fighting and we aren't exactly used to being vulnerable with one another."

Olivia takes her shoes off as well before folding a leg beneath her. She turns to face him feeling like another important conversation is about to be had.

"I've gotten very used to hiding my vulnerabilities from you," she tells him. "Showing how strong I am so that you'd know you could always trust me to have your back or think I'm weak…I don't know how easy it'll be to stop."

"You're one of if not the strongest person I know and I'd _never_ think you were weak. But I know what you mean," he admits. "It's the same reason I didn't wanna tell you about the divorce…both times. It makes me feel like such a failure."

She reaches over laying a hand over both of his, running her fingers over his knuckles.

"If we really are going to try being together, we can't keep hiding from one another El," Olivia tells him.

"I don't want to," he responds sincerely. "We should lay down some ground rules like, no more saying you're fine when you're anything but. You have to talk to me."

"And no more conveniently excluding things because they're uncomfortable for you to talk about," she says. "You let me think you're mom was dead for God sakes," she adds, pulling her hand away and standing.

Olivia doesn't get far before he's pulling her back towards him by the elbow. She lands right next to Elliot as he reaches for her hand again.

"I'm sorry for that," he says. "It was the same as lying and I don't want us to keep anything from one another," he pauses, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. "But we've both kept things to ourselves that we shouldn't have," he adds, alluding to Sealview.

Olivia takes a cleansing breath knowing exactly what he's referring to. She looks straight ahead at the beautiful day outside their window and grows quiet.

"As irrational as it was," she says, leaving the sofa to stand at the window. "I blamed myself for a long time," she continues. "And after awhile I knew it was something that wasn't just going to go away."

Elliot knows she created space from him for a reason so he doesn't get up to crowd her. He sits listening intently, waiting for her to finish.

"I started having flashbacks in the middle of the day," she reveals. "I was barely sleeping at night and what little sleep I managed to get was one nightmare after another," she tells him, wrapping her arms around herself.

With everything that's in him, he wants to rush over and hold her but Elliot knows how important it is for Olivia to share this with him.

"I tried to fight him and when that didn't work I ran from him," she admits. "When Fin showed up he was about to force himself into my mouth," she confesses as Elliot's hands tighten into fists and he puts both feet on the floor. "After he hit me a few times I had it resolved in my mind that he was going to rape me," she tells him. "I'd given up," she adds as her voice finally breaks.

Olivia puts her head down, tightening her arms around herself and he knows she's crying but he lets her continue.

She swipes both hands over her face wiping away her tears and takes a deep breath.

"I was about to blow somebody's brains out for accidentally shoving me into a wall before Fin talked me down," she says. "That's when I started seeing a therapist. She recommended group therapy and after sitting with other women in male dominated professions tell what happened to them, I knew I shouldn't feel weak or inept at my job," she continues. "I stopped saying the sexual assault was something 'I let happen' and started saying 'he did this' to me."

Olivia turns to face Elliot again knowing he's been fighting the desire to comfort her. He stands as she concludes her story.

"I feel like I have my life back," she acknowledges. "That I have control again."

"You are the bravest, strongest, ballsiest person I've ever met," he says, finally giving into temptation and taking the short steps to embrace her. "And I'm the luckiest bastard on the planet for getting you as my partner twelve years ago."

She laughs against his shoulder as he holds her.

"Thank you, for letting me get all that out," she says into his neck.

"Thank you for telling me," he responds. "I can only imagine how hard it was and you didn't have to."

She rubs his back to comfort him knowing it hurt nearly as much for Elliot to hear what she endured at the hands of Harris.

"No hiding," she reminds him.

He leans back from Olivia taking her face in both his hands. Elliot slowly smoothes the pads of his thumbs over the apple of both cheeks, causing her to give him a small smile. He leans his forehead against hers and rests there for a beat.

When he pulls back she sees his face wet with tears.

"El," she rasps. "Why are you crying?"

"I hate that I wasn't there to stop him," he tells her after she wipes his tears. "I hate that you were hurting and felt like you couldn't tell me…that you were alone in that."

She takes his hand leading him back to the couch to sit down. Olivia turns towards him holding one of his hands in both of hers.

"That self blame is just as misplaced with you as it was with me," she says. "You'd already gone in pretending to be Risa Tyler's attorney so you couldn't have gone back, El."

He takes a cleansing breath and nods. At his acknowledgement Olivia leans back against the sofa putting her feet up.

"All this sharing is tiring," she says before punctuating her statement with a yawn. "I think I need a nap before dinner."

"What are you eighty?" he asks, receiving an elbow in the side for his trouble.

"Watch it," she warns. "If you ever wanna do anything in a bed with me other than sleep."

"I'm not opposed to places other than beds," he teases rubbing his hand against her thigh. "On the floor, against the wall…sofas," he adds waggling his eyebrows.

She genuinely laughs at him and the sound of it makes him so happy he can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

"So what are you gonna do while I'm napping like a senior citizen?" she asks, smirking.

"I saw a pee wee league baseball glove in that pro shop we passed before lunch," he answers. "I'm gonna get it for Eli and maybe see if our perp is lurking around anywhere."

"Okay," she tells him getting up from the sofa along with Elliot. "I'll see you in a bit for dinner then."

"You got it Mrs. Scaglione," he says as she walks him to the door.

Elliot leans in to give her a short kiss before he leaves and then he's out the door. Olivia walks into the bedroom and wastes no time getting more comfortable. She sheds her pants and blouse leaving her in panties and a tank top.

The man that's been tailing them watches Elliot exit from another room elsewhere in the hotel. He's hacked into the CCTV cameras roving the hallways to keep an eye on them.

When he sees that they've separated for the first time since he began watching them at the hotel, he feels as if he's won the lottery. Because he feels the cops are getting close he's decided to push up his time table and make them his last hit. The suspect has also left out audio surveillance of their hotel room in favor of a quick score.

He powers his laptop down smiling predatorily as he exits his room. The man walks confidently down the hallway making sure no one else is around. He slips the preprogrammed card into the lock and hears a click seconds later.

Inside the bedroom, Olivia hasn't heard a thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Only one more after this people. Enjoy!**

The man enters quietly, unaware of Olivia's position in the suite. As he moves, he quickly places the clear plastic mask from the bag he's brought over his face. He notices she's not in the living room or kitchen and doesn't hear water running so he surmises she's in the bedroom.

_Perfect_, he thinks.

He stalks slowly towards the room watching her from the doorway as she slumbers on her stomach with her hands folded beneath her head.

Coming to stand at the side of the bed he leans over to gingerly brush her hair out of her face. She opens her eyes about to say Elliot's name when terror strips the voice from her throat.

She sits up abruptly gathering the covers around her body as the man pulls a .38 snub nosed revolver from the small of his back.

"Hello Elaina," he rasps, taking a step back from the bed.

Olivia doesn't have to feign fear because she's genuinely terrified.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks with more courage than she feels at the moment.

The man sits calmly on the bed as if he belongs there. He runs the gun up the outside of her leg languidly as if it's an extension of his hand.

She abruptly yanks away from him pulling her legs up to her chest as she backs up against the headboard.

"I'm the guy that's gonna' liberate you and your husband from your cash," he responds with a predatory grin. "But first you and I are gonna have a bit of fun," he adds, reaching and yanking the cover down off her body.

Olivia feels vulnerable immediately, only wearing a tank top and her panties. Her mind instantly flashes back to her victimization while undercover at Sealview and her pulse quickens.

Moments later they both hear someone coming into the room. The man puts a gloved index finger against his lips gesturing for her to be quiet.

He gets up from the bed positioning himself to the right of the bedroom door frame so that Elliot can't see him if he enters. His only view will be of Olivia.

Elliot is completely oblivious of the fact that she's no longer alone in the suite. He's returned because he's forgotten his wallet.

He goes about the area looking under sofa cushions, on the kitchen counter next to her cell phone and finally assumes he may have left it in the bathroom at some point.

When he enters the bedroom he sees Olivia huddled against the headboard looking frightened. She yells to warn him about a second too late.

The stranger thumps Elliot on the back of the head with the butt of the gun causing him to fall to his knees on the carpeted floor with a grunt.

"Please stop," Olivia begs.

The man then turns Elliot over punching him in the face and kicking him in the mid section repeatedly as she watches in horror. Then the perp grabs him by the arm dragging him to the chair of a nearby desk.

"Get up," he orders Elliot as he leans over putting the .38 directly to his temple.

The detective's first attempts at becoming vertical again are unsuccessful. On the third try he rolls to his stomach pushing off his hands and knees.

The moment he's on his feet, the stranger pushes Elliot into the chair.

"Get over here!" He barks at Olivia.

She gets off the bed and stands before the man in the bare clothes she's wearing as her partner sits hunched over in the chair.

"Grab that bag," he says, pointing at the black leather satchel he's brought with him. She does as she's told holding it out to him.

"Open it and get out the tape," he orders and watches carefully as she retrieves the roll.

Olivia knows what's coming next and she absolutely does not want to do it. But the man has a loaded weapon trained on her partner and she knows how dangerous he is. He's already beat the crap out of Elliot and he doesn't appear to be worried about the sound his gun will make if he fires it.

"Start with his hands," he begins. "And tape him to the chair."

She can already see the swelling beginning above one of his eyes. His nose and lips are both dripping blood. By the way he's clutching his stomach and struggled to stand when the stranger ordered him to, Olivia also suspects his ribs are broken…_again_.

She tries to stall for time hoping that she can come up with some type of diversion just as she did when faced with a gun wielding lab tech a few years ago. But Elliot appears to be passed out from his injuries and she can't make eye contact with him.

Olivia wraps his wrists around the chair arms as slowly as she's able to without raising suspicion with the blonde stranger. He's watching her very closely and is nowhere near as naïve or trusting as Stuckey was. She had the advantage of knowing that the lab tech had a crush on her. This man is purely sadistic and very unpredictable.

After she's finished restraining Elliot's legs, the stranger checks her work to make sure her partner can't readily escape.

"Good job," he tells her. "Now get on the bed." She retreats slowly until the back of her legs make contact with the mattress. Once they do, she sits.

He stops in front of Elliot and forcibly yanks his chin up.

"Pay attention you bastard," he tells him as the detective struggles to open his eyes. One is already swollen shut. "I wouldn't want you to miss the show."

At the sound of the man's threat Elliot becomes fully alert and struggles against the duct tape his partner was forced to restrain him with.

"Don't you touch her you son of a bitch!"

The man immediately goes to Olivia backhanding her making her fall backwards onto the bed. He kneels over her placing the .38 against her forehead right between her eyes.

"If you yell like that again I'll put a pillow over this beautiful face and pull the trigger," he warns as Elliot watches seething.

The blonde stranger has Olivia positioned at the foot of the bed in full view of Elliot so he won't miss anything. He takes off one of his gloves and begins taunting Elliot by sliding his hand beneath her tank top making circles around her belly button.

She immediately draws back in disgust but with a gun pointed at her and the stranger's earlier threat, Olivia doesn't jerk away from him.

"Her skin is so warm and soft," he tells Elliot. "Tell me Jason," he begins as he smoothes his hand against the skin of her inner thigh. "Is she just as warm and soft on the inside too?"

Elliot lunges futilely resulting in the man laughing sadistically at him.

"You keep your fuckin' hands off her!"

The stranger just continues rubbing Olivia's thighs before crawling up her body as he points the gun in her side. She can feel the cold metal digging into her ribcage as she lies as still as possible trying not to anger the man.

He places his cold chapped lips against the skin of her neck kissing her as tears threaten to fall. Olivia hates his hands on her but hates it even more that Elliot has to watch knowing he feels powerless to do anything.

"Why are you doing this," she asks, attempting to distract him again.

He pauses in his ministrations sitting up on his knees.

"Now usually I get the business out of the way first before the pleasure," he explains. "It being my last party before I blow this miserable town, I figured what the hell," he says rubbing his hands on her exposed thighs again.

"That's not what I meant," she says, attempting to inch away from him. "I mean why are you doing any of this?"

He laughs menacingly and looks over at Elliot.

"Does she always talk so much?"

The stranger grabs both of her legs, pulling her once again so that she's lying down completely.

"Let's just say I was on my way to the altar when my fiancé decided she loved my money more," he explains. "So by leaving you with nothing I'm insuring she's staying purely for love," he directs at Elliot. "Of course I can't promise what kind of condition she'll be in when I'm done."

"I'm supposed to thank you for beating the shit out of me, taking my money and brutalizing my wife," he asks disbelievingly. "Fuck you," he seethes.

The man climbs off Olivia intending to punch Elliot again when there's a knock on their suite door.

"Who the hell is that?" the stranger asks as the person knocks again.

"I don't know," Olivia answers. "We're not expecting anyone and I didn't order room service."

"Neither did I," comments Elliot.

He aims the gun at Olivia again. "Put some clothes on," he demands.

She quickly scuttles out the bed putting back on her slacks and blouse. The man is on her heels as she walks towards the door, watching her cautiously.

"Who is it?"

"Room service," says the voice she recognizes as Jake the bellhop.

"We didn't order anything," she responds.

"It's complimentary from the hotel for all Intimate Reconnections guests," he explains.

The man jabs the gun into Olivia's side once again and whispers for her to get rid of him.

"No thank you," Olivia tells him. "We're kind of busy right now," she says attempting to keep her voice even.

"Please ma'am," he tells her. "It's lobster and if I return one more complimentary tray they're gonna start to think I'm doing it on purpose. I promise it won't take long."

Olivia turns to face the man.

"He's not just gonna go away," she says. "What if the manager comes up here next?"

The man thinks a moment and decides to let her open the door. He removes his mask, confirming that he's the guy that's been following them. He quickly throws it over the sofa before returning his attention to Olivia.

"Make it quick."

She nods and swiftly opens the door to let Jake in.

He rolls in the cart containing two silver platters with lids, a bottle of champagne in a matching bucket of ice and a small vase of flowers.

The stranger stuffs his gun into the back of his pants and puts a death grip on Olivia's waist pretending to be her husband. He doesn't know Jake had been the one to help them with their bags when they arrived.

"Thanks Mrs. Scaglione," says Jake as he pushes the cart pass them. "Where would you like me to set these up?" he asks eying the blonde man strangely.

"On the kitchen counter is fine," responds Olivia. "I'll help you," she offers pulling away from the man's grasp. She walks towards the kitchen to assist the bell hop.

Jake lifts the lid once Olivia's beside him and instead of a lobster, he pulls a black .45 caliber handgun from the plate.

"NYPD let me see your hands!"

Upon hearinghim yell, _Tracy _from the front desk charges in along with Munch and Fin with guns drawn.

The blonde stranger drops to his knees putting his hands on top of his head. Fin approaches him cautiously, finds his weapon and confiscates it before patting him down further. He places the handcuffs on him, yanks him to his feet and hands him off to two waiting uniforms.

"John call for a bus, Elliot's hurt," Olivia tells Munch as she rushes off to the bedroom with a kitchen knife to set him free. She figures there'll be time for introductions later.

Elliot looks very relieved to see her once she returns to the bedroom.

"Sounds like the cavalry has arrived," he tells her as she goes to work on the duct tape.

Once she frees him she puts her hands on both sides of his face to look him in the eyes. One has a cut above it and his nose is most likely broken again.

Moments later the paramedics arrive. They clean the blood from his face before putting Elliot onto a gurney, bracing his neck, starting an I.V. and putting an oxygen mask on him before wheeling him out. Olivia puts on her shoes and grabs her purse to go with him.

She resists reaching for his hand as they walk out past a room full of cops and instead opts for holding eye contact with him so he knows she's there.

Hours later after she makes sure Elliot's resting comfortably, she heads back to the station to deal with their unknown subject. By now he should've been fingerprinted and identified.

"How's your partner?" asks Fin as soon as she walks into the bullpen.

She goes to her desk to gather some files from the other victims.

"He'll be fine," she responds. "No concussion this time and he's ribs are just bruised instead of broken."

"Cool. So you ready for this hump?" Fin asks.

"Absolutely," she answers. "Did the prints come back?"

"Yep. His name is Tyler Anthony Jacobson," reveals Fin.

"Guy graduated from M.I.T with a dual degree in information technology and computer programming," chimes in Munch. "He was an independent contractor installing surveillance systems and programming electronic locks for the major hotel chains until he cracked up about a year ago."

"What happened?"

"They found cameras in places they didn't ask him to put 'em," answers Fin. "Like the honeymoon suites."

"This guy has serious issues with happy couples," comments Munch. "After four divorces even I'm not that cynical."

"Being left at the altar will do that for you," Olivia tells them as she walks down the hall to the interrogation room Jacobson is being held in.

He sits hunched over the table that he's handcuffed to, seemingly bored and unaffected by his situation. Upon Olivia's entry he perks right up giving her a sinister grin.

"Well I guess you're name isn't Mrs. Scaglione."

Olivia saunters past him standing near the two-way mirror.

"No. It's Detective Benson."

"Well aren't you quite the little actress," he comments. "You and whatever his real name is should win Emmys for your performances," he continues. "He seemed genuinely pissed back at the hotel."

"I'm not here to talk about us," she says changing the subject. "I'm here to talk about the Robertsons, the Gettys and the Tambors," she tells him punctuating each couple's names by spreading their pictures before him. They gruesomely depict the physical abuse he inflicted upon each husband.

"What I don't get," Olivia begins. "Is why these attacks were so personal on people you don't even know? Why not just rob them and be done with it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Detective," he tells her. "I've never seen those people before in my life and I'm sure they'll tell you the same," he adds smirking.

Olivia remembers from the case files the other victims said he'd come in the middle of the night in near darkness, worn a mask and never took his gloves off. He brought condoms and cleaned up after himself.

If she doesn't get him to confess, they'll only have him for the crimes he committed against she and Elliot. Jacobson would skate on the other cases and the murder of Mr. Tambor, the last husband that died as a result of his beating.

"It must've stung seeing them all so successful and happy after your fiancé dumped you and took your money," she says, leaning into his space trying to goad him.

"I'm better off," he tells her. "She was a lying bitch, just like all women."

"Still. That had to have been embarrassing," continues Olivia. "I mean all of your closest friends and family show up and you're just standing there, waiting."

"I handled it," he responds, glaring at her.

She chuckles at him to really get him going.

"Oh yeah you handled it," she tells him. "You missed out on your own happily ever after so you put cameras in the honeymoon suites to spy on other people."

"It was a mistake!" He yells. "I was just testing the cameras. I was going to remove them before anyone checked in!"

"Right," she responds succinctly. "Or, maybe you were looking for pointers."

Olivia moved back as Jacobson futilely lunged for her.

"That's some temper you got there," she tells him grinning as she walks the room. "A real _short _fuse," she adds, causing him to slam his fists against the table.

"Why don't you check with the wives," he spits. "I don't think they'll have the same opinion."

Olivia raises an eyebrow and cockily sits down in front of him again.

"You know they said that while they're husbands' beatings were brutal prolonged attacks," she taunts. "The sexual assaults went relatively quick."

"They all loved it," he tells her. "And so would you if we weren't so rudely interrupted."

Olivia looks over her shoulder nodding at the captain that's no doubt standing behind the glass watching.

"Well Tyler," she begins. "You won't have to worry about any of your sexual encounters being interrupted in prison. I hear there's always a look-out for that sort of thing."

And with that she leaves Jacobson screaming profanities behind her. When she exits the interrogation room she does in fact see Captain standing on the other side of the glass. He is not alone. With him are "Jake" and "Tracy" from the hotel still wearing their uniforms.

"Good job Liv," says Captain Cragen. "Now we have him for a laundry list of felonies including what he did to you and Elliot today."

"I'm just glad this operation is over," she says exhaling. "It's been a long week."

"I want you to meet two new additions to SVU," says the captain to Olivia's surprise. She assumed they were just on loan from another unit to help with the operation.

"Nick Amaro," says "Jake", holding out his hand. "I've heard good things."

Olivia shakes his hand and turns to the blonde standing next to him.

"Amanda Rollins," says "Tracy" holding out her hand. "I gotta say I'm thoroughly impressed," she adds in a southern drawl.

"I take it you're not from around here," comments Olivia.

"Naw," she responds. "Transferred in from Atlanta PD. I needed a change of scenery."

"What about you?" she asks directing her question at Amaro.

"Fresh from Narcotics," he tells her. "Born and bred in New York, just lookin' for something different."

"You've definitely found that," comments Captain Cragen.

"Well you handled yourselves pretty well," offers Olivia. "I'm looking forward to working with you both," she tells them. "Can I have a moment Cap?"

Captain Cragen nods and she follows him to his office leaving the two new detectives to fend for themselves.

Once they make it to his office he sits behind his desk as she decides to remain standing.

"As much as I appreciated the help today Cap," she begins. "Why do we have two fresh faces in the unit?"

"Munch isn't getting any younger," he starts. "And since he is a sergeant I'm going to delegate more and use him less in the field, give myself a break. Plus he doesn't bounce back so quickly from gunshot wounds."

Olivia's been working for Cragen long enough to know that that isn't the only reason for Amaro and Rollins. She takes the chair in front of his desk and leans forward.

"What are you not telling me?"

He leans forward clasping his hands in front of him eying her intently. After all this time she's been with SVU, he knows her just as well.

"I have a feeling I'm going to receive a transfer request from another detective sometime soon," he explains. "And I don't wanna be short a body."

"Who do you think is gonna leave Captain?"

"You or Elliot…and you already know why," he answers honestly.

Olivia thinks about lying to him, contemplates denying their feelings for one another. It's second nature to her. They've been repeating the "we're just partners" line for over a decade. And for most of that, it's been true.

She leans back in her chair and her fingers suddenly become the most interesting things in the world. Olivia takes a deep breath knowing she doesn't want to have this conversation.

"We've never slept together," she offers.

"Yet," he says surprising her prompting her head to pop up.

"Captain-

"I know you have something other than professional feelings for one another Liv," he interrupts. "I know it's only a matter of time before you act on them and I also know neither of you meant for it to happen," he adds letting her off the hook.

"I tried…_very _hard…for it not to," she manages.

"I'm guessing that's the reason for all the fighting and tension between you two?"

"Yes. After that situation with Knight-we really couldn't hide it from one other anymore," she says fidgeting and visibly uncomfortable talking with her boss about personal matters.

"It doesn't have to be right away," he begins, trying to hide a knowing smile. "But you know you can't be partners anymore if you're going to pursue a relationship outside of work."

"We know," she says rising up from the chair preparing to leave. "I'm going to see him now so I'll talk to him."

"I'm leaving it up to you and Elliot to make the decision, so keep me posted," he tells her as her hand is on the knob. He already knows who'll be staying.

She simply nods before she leaves his office. Olivia says her goodbyes to Munch, Fin and her new colleagues before heading out.

A difficult conversation is still hard even when it's inevitable.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This is it folks. Thanks to all who followed, especially if you took the time to review. As a writer it's not just for ego stroking, it's how you improve your craft so I **_**DO**_** appreciate them. **

**Please note that the rating for this last chapter changes to "M". Keep that in mind and happy reading!**

Elliot managed to talk the doctors at the hospital into releasing him early. After having the snot kicked out of him by Knight, he's well versed in how to take care of his injuries. Olivia just wishes it would stop happening.

She knocks on his door and he answers shoeless, shirtless and wearing gray NYPD issued sweatpants low on his waist. His torso is covered in ugly multicolored marks. He has bruising under his eyes from another reset broken nose and his lip has a slight cut.

"Hey," he says giving her a small smile as he moves to let her inside.

Once the door is closed Olivia steps closer to inspect his injuries. She touches his bruises gingerly with her fingers. Then she takes his face in both hands, leaning her forehead against his.

"Hi," she tells him, finally responding to his greeting.

She's so relieved he's okay that she takes a moment just to feel his breath on her face. When she reluctantly left him at the hospital earlier, she wasn't free to touch him the way she is now that they're alone.

Elliot puts his arms around her waist as hers gravitate around his neck when he pulls her to him. They take the time to simply hold and reassure one another. He can feel her tremble slightly against him. And as they pull apart he realizes she's crying.

"I'm okay Liv…_we're_ okay," he rasps, wiping her tears away with his thumbs as he cradles her face.

"I know," she manages. "I just…

"What is it?"

"I never wanna' lose you," she tells him eying the floor.

Elliot lifts her chin to meet his eyes.

"That's not going to happen," he says adamantly. He leans in slowly capturing her lips in one sweet kiss.

"I need to talk to you about something," she tells him when they pull apart. He nods and leads her over to his worn black leather sofa.

They sit side by side with Elliot taking one of Olivia's hands in both of his.

"What's up?"

"Cragen knows about us," she informs him in a near whisper. "He's gonna split us up," she adds wiping away another tear.

"How do you know?" he asks, freeing a hand to put a stray hair behind her ear.

"Those two under covers that came to our rescue are SVU's newest detectives," she informs him as her tears subside. "They were at the station after I finished with Jacobson who by the way, confessed and is probably at Riker's by now," she adds giving him a small grin.

"I knew you'd get him," he tells her. "But what made him bring in _two_ detectives if he's splitting us up? Why not just one?"

"He wants Munch to earn his sergeant's pay so he's gonna give him more responsibility leaving Fin with a new partner," she advises. "As for us-

"What about us?"

"He's noticed how _different_ we are with one another and I didn't deny it. There was no point in trying to lie to him."

Elliot gets up from the sofa and walks into the kitchen. When he returns he has two bottles of cold beer and hands one to Olivia.

"I'll transfer."

"El, no-

"It has to be me Liv. We've already discussed this."

"I don't want to do this without you," she tells him, putting her beer down on the nearby coffee table and placing a hand on his thigh.

"You don't _want_ to," he begins, covering her hand with his own. "But you can and you'll make those two SVU rookies _almost_ as good as you are," he continues. "I can work somewhere else."

"El you're just as passionate about this unit as I am," she reasons. "Why should you be the one-

"I may be passionate Liv, even good at this job but I can walk away," he interrupts. "You can't. The way you can get a victim to talk, to stand up for themselves, to confront their attackers in court…it's second nature to you, innate even. You belong in SVU."

"Maybe we should just go back to being part-

Elliot cuts her off with a kiss. He threads his hands through her soft locks of honey brown streaked hair ignoring the pain in his lip to taste her fully. He ends the smooch with a small nibble on her lower lip before pulling away.

"You really wanna' do that?" he asks breathlessly just inches away from her face.

Olivia's breaths are coming just as rapidly as his. Her face is flush, her lips are kiss swollen and her eyes have darkened with want.

She responds by returning his affections and delving into his mouth to slide her tongue along his. She cradles his face in her hands seemingly trying to consume him until they both feel the need to come up for oxygen.

"No," she manages. "I don't."

"That's what I thought," he says, smiling knowingly. "We've worked without each other before. We can do it again."

"That was different. I knew I was coming back," she reasons. "I knew I _could_ come back," she clarifies. "You won't be able to."

"I talked to Cassandra," he tells her, changing the subject.

"That's good," she says without asking any questions.

"So there's nothing else to stop us from being together Liv. If we won't be seeing one another at work anymore it's okay. You'll come here or I'll come to your apartment."

Olivia gets up beginning to pace.

"You know the job El. You know the crazy hours, the schedule," she tells him. "When the hell are we gonna see one another?"

"Liv."

"You know what happens when a big case comes along. We sleep in the cribs. Sometimes we don't come home at all," she says, continuing to pace.

"Liv."

"Look at what this job did to your marriage Elliot and let's not even talk about my string of failed relationships. It'll be impossible."

"Liv, stop!"

His shouting manages to snap her out of her tangent. He scrubs an exasperating hand over his face and gets up from his position on the sofa. Elliot walks calmly over to Olivia and takes her by the hand leading her back to the couch.

"First of all, there have been plenty of days where we've had down time," he begins. "Every case is not complicated and crazy enough to keep us away from home or each other. Secondly, this job didn't tank my marriage, Kathy and I did," he reasons. "So are you scared that this won't work or scared that it will?"

Olivia looks at him stunned. She's surprised to find that maybe that _is_ the problem and she hadn't even thought about it. She reaches for the forgotten beer on the coffee table and takes a drink. It's been a ridiculously long, trying day for them both and this conversation isn't improving things.

After a long pull she puts the beer down again and settles herself into a corner of the sofa. She toes her shoes off to show him she's not going anywhere before folding one leg beneath her. Olivia folds her hands in her lap and looks over at Elliot. He's patiently waiting for her to respond.

"I think you're right," she begins. "And bringing up all the things that'll get in our way probably will tank us before we even get started. I'm not exactly good with longevity when it comes to my personal relationships. I have baggage. I have insecurities."

"Liv I'm a divorced father of five with anger management issues," he tells her. "I can be petty, overprotective, jealous and a straight up asshole," he adds garnering a smile. "You could definitely do better."

"I know," she says, smirking.

"But I'm hoping the fact that I'm madly in love with you and would do anything for you will make you want to keep me around."

"There is that."

"We already know each other Liv. That scary "get to know one another" phase where we find out something that makes us wanna run screaming in the other direction has already happened for us. And despite the flaws we _both_ have, we fell in love any way. You may think you're no good at longevity but twelve years as your partner says otherwise."

"That's when _partners _was all we were to each other."

"You're right. Now that we're more than that I don't have to stop myself from tracking you down if you run away from this."

"You'll be happy to know I no longer have the energy to leave," she tells him, softening.

"That's good because I'm looking forward to fighting with you now."

She tilts her head at him knitting her eyebrows together.

"Do I wanna know why that is?"

"Because I'm gonna do much better than a coffee and your favorite muffin as an apology," he says waggling his eyebrows.

She genuinely laughs then and it feels good to move out of such a heady discussion.

"Yeah besides the _amazing _make-up sex, I get to write you horrible poetry as well."

"Oh this I gotta hear."

"Okay, but remember you asked."

Elliot clears his throat dramatically before beginning.

"I call it 'Ode to your cell phone'."

Olivia pierces her lips together trying to keep the laughter inside from the ridiculous title as she listens.

"Olivia's cell phone so stylish and sleek, you have every bell and whistle you vibrate and beep. You keep her in contact with VIPs, you wake her in the morning with the greatest of ease. You email and tweet and call to faraway places. You have a variety of ringtones and interchangeable cases-

Olivia can't help herself any more. She has tears coming out of her eyes trying to let him finish.

"Oh Olivia's phone you are such a lucky device, you're with her morning, noon and night and it must be so nice. She keeps you warm in her back pocket and I'm sure you understand that my fondest wish in the world is to replace that spot with my hand."

When she's sure he's done she bursts out laughing. Her face has reddened, tears are streaming down her face and she's holding her stomach. She's absolutely beautiful he thinks to himself.

Her glee at the silly, on the spot poem is so contagious Elliot joins in. His sore ribs slightly ache from the exertion but he doesn't care. After all they've been through with their last cases together they deserve a good laugh.

For nearly an hour every time they look at each other they crack up all over again. If he continues making her laugh the way they are, cooking the way he did when they played house and kissing her the way he does, she's thinking they're going to be just fine.

"As fun as this has been," she begins, wiping the tears from her face. "It's been a long day, so I'm gonna go now."

"Why don't you stay?"

"El I just wanna eat whatever hasn't turned brown in my fridge, take a shower and crash until Groundhog Day," she tells him, bending to put on her shoes.

"I have an extra toothbrush and something for you to sleep in," he says, taking the shoes out of her hands to place them near his at the front door. "And my fingers aren't broken so I think I can dial a phone for some takeout," he jokes rejoining her on the sofa.

"You worried about me not coming back?"

"No, but I know how independent you are and maybe you think I want to change that."

"You don't?"

"Not even a little. I love your independence. I just want you to get used to having someone there for you, someone to eat with, to sleep with, to take care of and have them take care of you even though you can do it yourself."

"I'll try but a lifetime habit of doing everything for myself won't be easy to break."

"Luckily for you I'm such a patient and willing teacher."

Elliot pulls her to her feet and leads her down his hallway. He stops at the linen closet for towels handing them to her. Then he takes her hand and pulls her into his bedroom. She looks around the surprisingly clean and masculine decorated space as he pulls a large t- shirt and a pair of boxers from his chest of drawers.

"Go," he says pointing at the bathroom. "When you're done there will be food from that Korean place you like waiting for you."

Without another word Elliot turns and leaves her to her own devices. She's half tempted to just crash in the inviting king sized bed he has but she doesn't. As she showers in the hot water, she washes off Jacobson's touch and clears her mind of the brutish pictures of the couples he victimized.

Olivia takes her time kneading her tired muscles, shampooing and conditioning her long hair. When she gets out she's surprised to find he actually has a hairdryer beneath his sink. A man that has as little hair as he does should just let it air dry. But he does have daughters that no doubt visit. Perhaps they're the ones to thank for the Milk & Honey body wash he supplied her with. She knows Cassandra wasn't around long enough to have gotten so comfortable.

Or at least she hopes not. Olivia's discovering a jealous streak where he's concerned that was previously nonexistent or at the very least, better suppressed.

She folds her clothes up in a neat little pile, placing them on his dresser as she leaves the bedroom to check on him. True to his word she finds him transferring food from the takeout boxes onto two plates. He smiles when he looks up to find her watching him.

"Feel better?"

"Much," she says, approaching him. "This smells wonderful," she tells him before kissing him on the cheek.

As they eat, he regales her with stories from his Marine Corps days and lets her in on little quirks he has to make her laugh. After she yawns for the third time he knows it's time for bed.

Elliot puts the food away in the refrigerator and loads the dishwasher all while insisting she do nothing from the view of her kitchen stool.

"Hey El?"

"Yeah," he says pausing in his cleaning.

"We haven't exactly discussed sleeping arrangements."

He starts the machine before joining her on her side of the counter, taking both of her hands in his.

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom if you're uncomfortable."

"I trust you," she says, giving his hands a slight squeeze.

With that Elliot turns and Olivia follows closely behind. When they get to his bedroom he goes to the other side of the bed, peels the covers back, slides in and waits on her to join him after turning out his bedside lamp.

She doesn't hesitate to get in right next to him. He lies on his back with his hands lying on top of his stomach. She turns over on her side resting her head on her hand with a bent elbow looking down at him. Olivia knows he's letting her set the pace, giving her the control so that she's more comfortable in his bed.

He smiles as she leans over to kiss him.

Darkness has long since fallen over the city. The bedroom window is slightly open and cool air breezes through the room. It brings with it the beginning scents of autumn as a gentle but steady rain begins to fall.

He threads one hand through her hair as she moves her lips smoothly over his before stealing into his mouth. His other warm, rough hand finds its way beneath the t-shirt she wears exploring the contours of her lower back. Elliot enjoys the contrast of her soft skin against his course hands. It reminds him of their partnership and how they've always complemented one another.

As his hand travels upward he is rewarded with the discovery that his partner chose to stay braless after her shower. He's also relieved that his daughter's body wash has mixed uniquely with Olivia's natural scent. She smells divine as she kisses along his jaw line to his neck and he can feel the familiar excitement building as she begins to nibble on his earlobe.

"I thought you were tired."

"Second wind," she whispers before pulling back to rest on her elbow again. "But if you are it's okay."

Elliot raises the covers gesturing with his eyes at a clear indication of his energy levels.

"Does it look like I'm thinking of sleep?"

Olivia chuckles a bit at the way he's answered her.

"No. It definitely does not," she answers before straddling her partner. She places a hand on the mattress above his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him again and resting her chest against his. The other hand moves his face into hers to deepen the kiss.

"Am I hurting you?"

She wants this with him but not to the detriment of his bruised ribs.

Elliot responds by sitting up and raising her with him. Olivia thinks to herself that he's just as strong as he looks. He gets that mischievous expression on his face placing his hands beneath her t-shirt again. They're on either side of her waist rubbing his thumbs against her lower abdomen.

"We don't have to do this tonight," he says, holding her eyes.

Olivia removes her arms from around Elliot's neck, crossing them at her waist before slowly pulling the shirt up her abdomen and over head tossing it behind her.

"You're so beautiful," he tells her before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. Her arms are around his shoulders as his mouth moves to tenderly cover the slight bruise that Jacobson's hand left on her cheek.

"I'm sorry he hurt you," he whispers in her ear before continuing to place kisses along her cheek, moving towards her neck. She nods in response and tilts her head giving him better access.

He surprises her with a bite to the skin beneath her left ear before soothing it with a warm sucking of her flesh. It rides the line between pain and pleasure and their clothes are only half off. The anticipation is nearly unbearable.

He runs his hands languidly up her abdomen until he fills them with the weight of her breasts. She closes her eyes to simply feel as his mouth closes around a raised bud. He grazes it with his teeth before teasing it with his tongue and closing his mouth around it all together. Olivia moves her hands to the back of his head, holding him in place as he lavishes her breasts with adept attention.

When she leans back to encourage his ministrations, she can't stop herself from grinding her hips against him. Elliot licks his way up her chest and back to her lips. She pushes him backwards again until his back meets the mattress, surprising _him_ this time. There's an urgency she can't name the source of as they go on exploring one another.

Olivia continues down his neck placing a gentle kiss over the matching scar Knight gave him. She moves towards his chest before trailing her mouth tenderly over the bruises covering his ribs. She kisses her way down his stomach and lower. He feels her tugging at his sweatpants and lifts up to slide them off.

When she's about to go lower Elliot stops her, pulling her back towards him.

"No," he tells her. "Not this time."

With the condition they're both in, her mentally and him physically, he knows that neither of them will last.

"Are you sure about this?"

She answers by shimmying out of the boxers he's loaned her and casting them aside. Olivia is just as ready as she was at the penthouse before Don's phone call stopped them. She wants him, needs him and is impatient to show him just how much. Her mouth is on his again, slowly but passionately kissing him. He reaches below to tease her when she stops him in much the same way he did to her. She's had enough foreplay.

"I'm more than ready," she says, reaching over to extinguish the lamp on her side, throwing the room into semi-darkness. But their eyes quickly adjust.

The rain is steadier now, loudly beating against the window pane as a flash of lightening temporarily illuminates their shadowed silhouettes. Olivia runs her hands down his chest and over his stomach feeling the mane of faint hair as she gets lower. She strokes him in the darkness before lining them up like the perfect constellation of stars.

When she sinks down onto him they adjust themselves, one to the other. Her movements are slow and languid as a new rider gets used to the temperament and rhythm of it's steed.

"God, Liv," he manages, tightening his grasp on her hips. "This is…"

"I know," she says.

Elliot grasps her thighs, pulling her down as he pulses upwards. If his ribs are going to take a beating he thinks, he'll gladly choose this over any other activity. He suspects her chosen position is because she doesn't want him to strain his injuries but he's not complaining.

Next to the rainstorm the whisperings of their first time together compliment the periodic sounds of thunder.

"There?"

"_Yes_."

"More?"

"_Please_."

"Is that-

"_So_ good El."

He sits up to touch his chest to hers, feeling his skin can't come in contact with hers enough. His hands comb through her dampening hair is they move together. He smiles watching her bite her bottom lip while making an expression he's never been privy to.

Olivia moans as she continues to move over him, sweat coating both their bodies despite the breeze from the window. Her movements become faster and more frenzied as she completely gives herself over to the pleasure of their love making.

Elliot covers her mouth with his, delving inside as he feels her begin to shudder against him. He watches her eyes squeeze closed, head thrown back in climax as his hits just as powerfully.

After the tremors of her orgasm subsides Olivia wraps her arms around his neck as his encircles her back. She leans forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder as their breathing returns to normal. Elliot is running a soothing hand up and down her spine. She'll never look at thunder storms in quite the same way again.

"What are you thinking?" he asks in a whisper next to her ear.

"Isn't that my line?" she rasps, raising her eyes to meet his.

She feels him still inside her, with his bare chest against hers thinking it awkward to be having a conversation with him this way. Yet she doesn't move.

"Liv," he says and it sounds like a plea.

She lays a hand against his face, caressing the stubble beginning to grow on his chin.

"I'm thinking I'd really like to do that again at some point and that your ribs are not as bad as I thought they were."

"Hey, you wanted to have your way with me. And what kind of idiot would I be if I didn't just let you?"

She smiles to herself hearing and feeling his deep chuckle.

"What are _you_ thinking?" she asks in kind.

"That now when I picture you naked, I'll have an _awesome_ frame of reference," he answers laughing again and earning a playful punch in the arm.

"Elliot."

"Okay, okay. I'm thinking that as awful as it was when Knight had us-hearing that you were in love with me was worth it," he tells her, stroking his fingers up and down her arm. "Was worth having this with you."

"Elliot?"

"Yeah Liv."

"I was scared to tell you what I was really thinking a minute ago."

"You don't have to be," he tells her, reaching down to caress her thigh. "Ever."

"I was thinking-how much I'm gonna enjoy coming home to you, not fighting you when you try to take care of me and just being here with you…like this."

"I love you," he whispers against her lips before kissing her again.

"I love you too," she tells him after they part.

As Elliot leans back against the pillows, Olivia climbs off of him. She rolls into his side laying her head on his chest and her hand against his lower abdomen. He threads his right hand through her hair before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

She exhales contentedly against his chest.

"I'm gonna miss that penthouse," she says, garnering a chuckle from him.

"And why is that?"

"You saw the size of that tub."

"I did. You don't know how close I was to interrupting your bubble bath, or knocking on your door after you kissed me for making dinner or hell, just taking you on the kitchen counter."

"Damn," she says, laughing. "You got it bad Stabler. But you know what I'll miss the most?"

"What's that?"

"Being your partner."

"But we'll always be partners Liv. For better or worse."


End file.
